Against All Odds
by xflightofthephoenix
Summary: ON HOLD! What happens when Harry and Draco slowly begin to become less like enemies and more like something else? HPDM Mpreg. I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it only my storyline ! Read and review!
1. Things Change

**Harry's POV**

I sat on the Hogwarts express with Hermoine and Ron, we hadn't had much time to talk over the summer, the Dursley's had limited Hedwig's flying and there was only so much flying Pigwidgeon could handle.

"I Think we're nearly there" Hermoine smiled as she looked out in the dark evening. It was always difficult to tell if we were at the castle which became my home for most of the year.

"We should get changed" I grinned and pulled my cloak out of my trunk, pulling it on over my jeans and t-shirt. Hermoine and Ron did the same and we sat back down waiting for the train to slow, which happened only a few minutes later.

"Firs' Years!" we heard Hagrid call over the heads of all the other students. All the smaller students made their way over to the large Game keeper and Care of magical creature's teacher.

Malfoy walked past in his usual 'I'm better than everyone else' manner. Ron snorted under his breath, Malfoy turned on the spot

"Did you say something weasel?" he snarled. Ron glared back

"What exactly would we be doing talking to someone like you voluntarily?" Hermoine snapped

"No one asked you, you filthy mudblood" he grinned – but Hermoine wasn't bothered

"You've said that so many times now Malfoy. Can't you think of something new? I'm getting tired of hearing that" Malfoy's face fell slightly but he just looked her up and down and turned to leave, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind, like puppies.

XXX

The Great hall was packed, and the sorting began quickly. The hat sang a new song this year and everyone (except Malfoy of course) clapped at the end. Eventually the sorting was over, Gryffindor had 6 new students, none of which I was particularly bothered in getting to know.

"Now" Dumbledore said cheerily "We have a new Defense against the dark arts teacher this year!" he smiled "Professor Zenbar!" The hall broke in to clapping again as she stood up and greeted the students.

"Now I would like to remind all students that being caught outside their dorms after hours is unacceptable" he smiled "That is all, enjoy" He smiled as the plates filled up with food.

We spent the evening chatting and soon he feast was over and we were walking to our common room.

"Maple Syrup" Hermoine smiled as the portrait of the fat lady swung open to allow us inside. We sat in the armchairs around the fire and looked over our timetables

"Double defense against the dark arts with the Slytherins first thing tomorrow" Ron groaned

"She might be a good teacher, maybe as good as Lupin" Hermoine countered,

"Yeah. Let's give her a chance" I grinned at the grimace on Ron's face…

XXX

"Morning students" Professor Zenbar smiled around the class. "Today we'll be looking through our defence against the dark arts books…I hope you have all managed to buy yourselves a copy?" She looked round the class and smiled "Well, you can copy out the first page, you must remember these things" she smiled and sat down "Later on we'll begin to practice hexes"

The first half of the double lesson dragged on slowly, Ron kept joking about the strange hairstyle the professor was supporting, and I couldn't help but snicker. "Mr. Potter. Is something funny?"

I looked up at her innocently "Do not try to fool me potter!" she spat "Just because you are famous does not mean you are ANY wiser than anyone else in this room" my eyes widened "DETENTION Potter!" my mouth fell open and I heard Malfoy snicker behind me from the back of the class "And you Mr. Malfoy. You are NO better than Potter. Money does not make you clever. You will join Mr. Potter in his detention!" Malfoy snarled angrily and continued to copy out the first page.

"Detention in the first lesson?!" Hermoine scolded as we began hexes "I can't believe you Harry!"

"It was Ron that made me laugh!" I argued but to no avail. Hermoine simply refused to believe that Ron had gotten me into trouble. But it was very obvious that she would do that, she didn't want to upset her crush…

XXX

We endured after that lesson, Double potions. As we sat in the dark dungeon Snape began to show his usual colours "And Potter, a detention already. This is not a good start to the year" he sneered "As for you Malfoy, you disappoint me" I couldn't help but grin, I think Malfoy believed Snape would let him off.

Potions was just as horrible as usual, and Snape made it his mission to make my life hell, as per usual. We didn't actually achieve much in the lesson, we made some poitions in pairs but only Hermoine and Ron got theirs right and there was no guessing as to how THAT happened. The bell finally rang and I was the first out the room.

Unfortunately our timetable wasn't in our favour and almost every one of our lessons was with the Slytherins. The only one that wasn't was Herbology, which was with the Hufflepuffs.

The afternoon went much quicker and all too soon I was sitting in the great hall eating dinner with Hermoine and Ron…"You better go Harry, or you're going to be late" Hermoine suggested. I Nodded and quickly shoved another roast potato in my mouth and left, Malfoy left when I did and we met at the classroom.

"Now you two" the professor smiled "I'll need my walls cleaned of all the scorch marks from the hexes, by hand" she grinned as my face fell.

"You wait till my father hears about this" Malfoy muttered angrily as she handed us each a cloth and some soapy water and then left.

We began scrubbing in silence, only broken occasionally by Malfoy's complaining "Will you shut up?" I hissed after nearly an hour.

He didn't reply but he stopped complaining and we finished our detention in silence…however, we hadn't finished scrubbing off all the marks. We had only done half at most, but it was now 11pm. Professor Zenbar came back just a few minutes after 11 and smiled softly "It appears you didn't quite manage to get them all off. So I shall see you again tomorrow evening to finish the rest" She grinned as Malfoy muttered darkly and we left the room.

XXX

The next days lessons were boring, Double Divination, followed by History of Magic and then potions again. All our lessons were doubles now and we seemed to have more potions and defense against the dark arts lessons than last year. The day dragged on and somehow in potions I'd managed to lose Gryffindor 20 points…for something I'd done. I daren't argue…maybe Snape was just bitter that I 'got Malfoy the detention'.

XXX

"I can't believe you have to go back and clean the walls again!" Ron complained at dinner time.

"It's unfair" Hermoine added. I nodded and stood up – I had to go to my detention. I waited outside the classroom and Malfoy turned up. We waited for professor Zenbar who arrived about 5 awkward minutes later.

She left us to scrub the scorch marks that were left, and the news ones which ad replaced our work from yesterday

"She needs a taste of her own medicine" I snarled Malfoy looked over but said nothing. Did I expect anything more?

"Maybe I'll show her what Malfoy's are made of" he growled only moments later, I didn't reply "Teach her to have us scrubbing her walls" Malfoy added. I didn't miss the 'us' but I didn't mention it either. I'm not sure Malfoy meant to include me in his plot.

The detention dragged on for what felt like much longer than yesterday, and it did, it was gone 12 by the time she came to dismiss us. She went off into her office and that left Malfoy and I in the corridor. We walked in silence for a little way until he had to go down the stairs to his common room and I upstairs to mine.

"Uh" I began awkwardly were we friends now? "I'll see you in lesson tomorrow then" I smiled awkwardly and turned to leave, Malfoy nodded

"Yeah" he left quickly.

**Draco's POV**

I cursed myself as I walked to the common room alone. How on earth was this happening?! Me and Potter? Friends? Unthinkable I snorted under my breath – not too loudly in case a teacher heard me. I'm sure they wouldn't believe my detention had only just finished. True to my word I was going to make her lesson hell tomorrow for having us scrubbing walls. I stopped dead in my tracks. 'us'? I thought to myself. Why on earth was I worried that Potter had the detention as well? I scolded myself. And continued to walk into the dungeons. I sat on my bed and thought for a few minutes…was I actually beginning to consider Harry a friend? I froze. Harry. Since when had I called him Harry?

I sighed and quickly changed and climbed into bed, choosing not to think about any of this till after lunch in Defense against the dark arts.

XXX

The lesson I was dreading came around all too quickly. We sat down and the teacher sneered at me "I will be seeing both you and Mr. Potter for detention tonight" she smiled

"And why is that?" I growled in answer

"Because as you can see the walls are still not clean" she indicated to the numerous scorch marks.

"As far as I was aware I was only given one detention." I snarled angrily.

"Yes and you did not complete your task so you will keep coming back until you have finished" she grinned

"And if we don't?" Harry answered. FINALLY I was wondering if he was going to leave me to get in deep shit.

"Then you will have detention for the rest of the week"

"We'll have them for the rest of the week anyway" he argued heatedly.

"With THAT attitude Mr. Potter you certainly will!" she shouted.

"Well, as we have to work later we may as well relax now" I grinned, leant back in my chair and put my feet up on the desk, watching the professor all the time.

"DRACO MALFOY!" She all but screamed. I didn't move "Get your feet OFF the DESK!" I continued to watch her but didn't move. "That's it DETENTION for the rest of the week! BOTH OF YOU!" she glared at the pair of us

"Excuse me but what exactly did I do wrong?!" Harry shouted back

"The pair of you are just as bad as one another!" she was close to tears now but I still didn't move. Harry looked over at me, grinned and put his feet up on the desk as well.

"GET OUT!" she screeched. Neither of us moved. "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM OR I'LL GET PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" I glanced at Harry and eventually we both left the class. We stood outside, hoping against everything that no teachers walked past.

"What the hell do we do now?" Harry asked. But I wasn't really concentrating. Harry and I had just worked together…I must've paled at the thought of what all the other Slytherins would say because Harry noticed "Draco you don't look so good" he commented.

I shook my head "I'm fine" I realized he'd called me Draco but said nothing. The lesson ended and everyone trudged out the classroom, all the Gryffindors patted Harry's shoulder and grinned. However every single Slytherin glared daggers at me. Harry noticed

"They don't look too pleased with you?"

"I was working WITH a Gryffindor, of course they're not happy" Shock passed across Harry's face and then he nodded

"Maybe it would be best if we went back to hating each other then" he turned his face away from me. I felt a pang of pain at the thought of him hating me again. Oh shit. I cursed mentally, becoming attached to Potter of all people?

The professor called us back inside the classroom and we both trudged in. She gave us a thorough shouting at and sent us away promising to see us later for detention.

XXX

We spent our evening yet again scrubbing walls and now the floor as well. We didn't say much, it was a comfortable silence. It was unnerving though, that I was beginning to like Harry of all people.

We scrubbed faster than usual and soon we were working on the final wall. Then all that was left was the floor.

We continued to work in silence and soon it was finished. We sat on the desks waiting for the professor to come back and let us go for the night. She glanced around the room as she walked in.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow" I sighed and left. It was only half 10 tonight which meant we still had time to chat to the people still awake. Harry and I walked for the short way together and then he smiled "See you tomorrow then" and left. I couldn't help a smile creeping on to my face. This was totally wrong, but I didn't care. I walked slowly back to my common room still smiling and I wondered what this meant.

XXX

The next morning at Breakfast as I walked in Harry glanced up at me and didn't turn to say something snide to the Weasel or Granger, he smiled ever so softly. I returned the smile and went to sit with Crabbe and Goyle.

They were odd with me all breakfast. In fact hardly anyone spoke to me at all…I knew they weren't going to forgive my 'alliance' with Harry, but if I was honest I wasn't missing much. I've always been a bit of a loner. Harry seemed to notice this and in our detention later that night, he asked me about it.

"Are you ok?" he started

"Yes? Why?" I replied rather shortly

"You seemed to be rather, alone at breakfast" he continued. I looked at him blankly for a few minutes and managed an "oh" I reply.

"If us, talking is going to be a problem then we can just stop talking" he finished. I felt another stab of pain imagining things going back to the way they were before. It felt like I finally had someone I could be myself around.

"It's fine. I'm used to being alone" I replied. Maybe revealing too much about myself, what if things turned ugly and we ended up having some huge argument? Something was telling me not to worry though.

"What do you mean? You've always been possibly the most popular student in this year" he replied with a confused expression.

"Yes, but I can't talk to any of them" I replied "I'm a Malfoy, I don't need to talk to people" I finished

"According to your father?" Harry asked, sensing there was more to be said.

"Yes. According to my family history." I replied.

"I think you should forget it and be yourself" I looked at him blankly.

"They'd disown me" I replied quietly

"Your family or Slytherin?" he asked

"Both" I replied even quieter.

I could see that Harry really wanted to help me, but I didn't understand how he could even possibly start that. I continued to write down all the work I'd missed in our lesson and Harry did the same. "You know if they got to know you Draco, things would be easier for you" he looked up at me at the same time I looked up at him. I shook my head. It felt so strange to be talking to Harry of all people.

"No it won't. Being the way I usually am is far better than letting anyone see the real me. Even you" I felt myself slipping back to my usual self. Harry could see it too.

"I think you're just scared that you won't live up to your family name" he replied. I froze. He was right and he knew it. "You and I are more alike than you think Draco, I have a huge reputation to live up to as well" I nodded, he wasn't wrong. We both had massive reputations to live up to, the only difference was that he already had, and I hadn't and I couldn't. I refused to be a deatheater. So how on earth am I going to live up to the Malfoy name? I couldn't. Harry sensed this was deeper than he originally thought and he asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him blankly and answered

"I refused to become a deatheater" I replied honestly. Harry didn't look surprised

"I knew you'd never follow your father like that" he replied "you're not evil Draco, just mislead" I stared at him – it was like he had me completely figured out and I couldn't even work anything out about him.

"Well I don't see how I'm meant to live up to the Malfoy name otherwise" I sighed. Harry looked at me sympathetically. We both finished writing our work fairly early; it was just gone 9pm.

The professor came back half an hour later and let us leave. After Harry and I had gone our separate I realized just how surreal that conversation had felt. Talking to Harry like he was my best friend or something. It felt very strange. I went straight to bed when I arrived in the common room – no one would talk to me anyway. I fell asleep quickly thankful that no one decided to try making me feel worse.

XXX

Breakfast arrived and I had hardly slept. I spent nearly all night thinking everything over. I felt tired and I looked it too. I was already pale but I looked even worse, and I had dark rings under my eyes. I cursed and left for the great hall. I could tell people were watching me – especially Harry, but no one said a word to me through the entire of breakfast…I may as well have not bothered, I didn't eat anything and no one said a word it was like I wasn't there. I glanced up at the teachers table, Professor Dumbledore was watching me closely but he had a small smile on his face and the usual twinkle in his eye. I left the hall early and headed to potions. I stood outside the dungeon for a good 20 minutes before any other students or Snape arrived.

We all took our seats; we'd be doing an assessment today so we were working alone which I was grateful for, I'm sure no one would have paired with me after everything. "You have the lesson to make your sleeping potion" Snape spoke "Begin" I started to cut up all my ingredients and the time flew as I concentrated on making my potion exactly right.

By the end of the lesson the assessment was over. There were just a few cases of the potion being correct, mine, Grangers and Harry's. Snape deducted points for everyone who failed but gave each me, Hermoine and Harry 20 points. I left the dungeon quickly not wishing anyone to talk to me, I was beginning to get so tired and I had a detention to endure later.

XXX

I stood outside Professor Zenbar's classroom and waited for Harry or the teacher to turn up…I was so tired and I wondered what she'd have us doing tonight.

Thankfully it was only sorting out her book shelf. She went off to her office and left us to sort all the books out. We started in silence as we always did. I didn't want to break the silence I just wanted to get this finished and go to bed, and thankfully Harry relized this and didn't say a word. We finished early and instead of waiting we just left. We parted ways with Harry's words "Try get some sleep tonight Draco, you need it" and left. I shook my head and went to my dorm and fell asleep so quickly.

XXX

**Harry's POV**

I paced the empty common room, why? I thought to myself angrily. I shouldn't be feeling this way about Draco. I sighed after nearly half an hours thinking and pacing and went to sleep.

XXX

The next morning he looked so much better but he didn't eat much just shoved his food around his plate again. I could see Dumbledore watching him but he didn't attempt to make Draco eat. Clearly it was something that the head master could see that I couldn't that was bothering Draco. Or maybe it was family business that Dumbledore knew about anyway.

The bell rang and we left, Draco was the last to leave the hall today but I didn't hang back – it may have unintentionally made things worse. I would ask him about it in detention tonight.

XXX

The detention arrived quickly to my relief, however Professor Zenbar cancelled it. I stood there stunned and watched as Draco left without a word. I headed up the astronomy tower to clear my head and I must've spent a fair few hours there. I only realized when I heard someone else coming up the stairs, it was pitch black and really late

**Draco's POV**

I headed up the astronomy tower to get some fresh air, and was shocked when I saw someone familiar leaning against the railing deep in thought. I cursed as I stepped on a squeaky floorboard as I turned to leave. He turned to look at me and smiled softly. "Draco" he smiled

"Harry" I walked over to the railing next to him

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, I nodded "You've not been eating or talking much to anyone recently" he continued. I looked at him for a moment longer

"Things on my mind" I replied.

"Care to share?" he asked

"Nothing you need to know" I replied shortly

"Draco, there is definitely something bothering you and as somewhat a friend I'd like to know" I stared at him for a second, he considered us friends? I felt my mouth slightly open in my shock. And without warning his lips pressed to mine. For a few moments I didn't know what to do, but soon I didn't care and I was kissing him back. We broke apart and Harry looked away, whilst I looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry" I murmured quietly, but Harry heard me

"What for?" Harry asked

"I shouldn't…feel, well like, you know" I stumbled over my words, Harry smiled and gently pressed his lips to mine again. This kiss was gentle, less rushed and much nicer, I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck and his arms wrapped round my waist. We slowly broke apart and Harry pulled my closer to himself. I allowed a small smile to creep on to my features.

Harry smiled in return and we spent most of the evening just talking and occasionally kissing. We left the astronomy tower at gone 1am, but neither of us cared. I only realized when we went to go our separate ways, that we were holding hands. Harry grinned at me and gave me a long kiss on the lips before he darted off to his dorm. I smiled and crept back to the Slytherin common room, thankfully unnoticed by any teachers. I crept into my bed silently and fell asleep quickly despite being shocked at the happenings of the evening.

XXX

The next day we had defense against the dark arts…it wasn't as awkward as I'd imagined it would be…but nonetheless Harry didn't dare glance at me. I should've expected it…

By the end of the lesson I'd convinced myself that I didn't care and that was that. Harry clearly didn't care so why should I?

As soon as the bell sounded I gathered all my books up and left the classroom. Not only had befriending Potter lost me all my other friends, but now he'd dropped me so I had no one at all. I growled angrily under my breath as I headed to the great hall for dinner…but I wasn't all that hungry so I ended up changing my mind last minute and going to my dorm in the Slytherin house common room in the dungeons.

I spent the time I had catching up with all the homework I'd not been able to do for spending all my evenings in detention with Potter. I was nearly done in time for my detention, so I left the last piece to do afterwards and headed of to Professor Zenbar's classroom for my detention.

"Ah hello Draco" she smiled

"Professor" I replied

"You have only this detention left now Draco, I assume you have learnt not to upset me in future?" she asked and I nodded. Giving myself another detention was not something I would allow, especially if there was a chance Potter would be there.

"Well, there isn't a great deal I can get you to do, so there's a small broom cupboard in the classroom, just give it a quick tidy, it'll only take ten minutes.

I made sure it did. I was done clearing out the cupboard before Potter was told what he was to do, so I left as he was sent in to sort the other small cupboard in the professor's office.

I headed straight back to my dorm and began on my potions homework. It was a much more difficult task than I had originally anticipated. MUCH more difficult. It looked like it would take me at least a few nights to do, and it was due in tomorrow morning.

XXX

I glanced at the clock; I'd had to move into the common room at midnight because my sighing in frustration was bound to annoy my room mates. So I sat in front of our fire and continued to work. It was now 3am, I wasn't even half way finished.

XXX

I skipped breakfast and finished my homework with nearly ten minutes to spare to get to lesson on time. I quickly ran a comb through my hair and made sure I looked presentable and made my way to potions.

Snape's eyes paused on me for a lingering moment as he looked at the class as we sat down. I could tell that I looked terrible, even worse than when I left. I felt terrible.

We were making cooling potions this lesson, and my mind wasn't working with the rest of my body and I managed to give myself a fair few cuts by accident and I also managed to spill some honeydew sap on my hand which burnt. I cursed and wiped it off. My potion was just about the right colour…it was an aqua blue – but was meant to be more of a lavender blue.

Snape looked into my cauldron. "This just about passes Malfoy. You look terrible" he added, I could hear some of the class giggling "I suggest next time you come to my lesson awake and NOT half asleep. 20 points from Slytherin" I groaned quietly. This was JUST what I needed. Half the Slytherins in my class were glaring at me.

"Now. I need your essays and tables which are due in today" Snape ordered collecting in the homework. He paused at mine. "Ah, now I understand. You left my homework until last night and only then realized that it would take longer than an hour to complete so you stayed up all night. How noble of you, Draco" he smirked at me "if this doesn't meet my standards then you'll lose another 10 points for your house Malfoy" he turned and collected in the rest of our work. No doubt Harry had had Hermoine do his homework for him or at least make him a potion to keep him wide awake all day.

I grumbled and left the class as the bell went, and headed off to Care of Magical Creatures. The cold air didn't help to wake me up in any way. After messing about with some Nifflers I was beginning to become faint, but I continued as if nothing was wrong, I was very aware that over half the class was waiting for me to fall asleep, or worse.

The bell was about to ring. I could almost hear it, and then to my horror things began to go black around the edges of my sight. I couldn't hear anything but a 'whooshing' sound in my ears and before I was aware of what was happening I hit the floor. My head hit something really sharp, a rock probably and I fell into oblivion.

**Harry's POV**

The bell rang but Draco continued to stand still "Why isn't the ferret moving?" Ron snorted, I shrugged. Hermoine began to say something but I didn't hear her, at that moment Draco crashed to the floor in a crumpled heap. Hagrid rushed forward. To pick him up. There was blood on the grass from where Draco must've hit his head. "I'll get 'im to the 'ospital wing" he quickly walked up to the castle carrying the unconscious Draco. I followed but not too closely, Ron seemed to be under the impression it was because I wanted to know what had happened so I could have a go at him, but how wrong he was…I was worried about Draco. Especially since he appeared to be upset and angry.

We went for lunch in the great hall and I couldn't follow him anymore.

**Draco's POV**

I woke up groggily and looked around. I was in the hospital wing…what happened? Madame Pomfrey rushed over seeing me awake. She smiled "I was going to wake you up a few hours ago, but you looked like you could use the sleep" I glanced at the clock 7.46pm and nodded

"You're head is fine, you just hit a stone, no damage that couldn't be fixed. You are fine to leave Mr. Malfoy." She smiled and hurried off. I picked up my bad and left the hospital wing quietly. There were very few students around and I was in no hurry to get to my dorm so I slowly made my way back.

**Hermoine's POV**

The next morning at Breakfast Harry was distant, but I daren't ask him why. I allowed him to shove his food around his plate only for a few minutes before asking him why he wasn't eating.

"What's WRONG harry?" Ron asked over the top of me…typical.

"Nothing" Harry lied, very obviously.

"Right, Mate" Ron replied and shoved a forkful of bacon in his mouth.

Then Malfoy walked into the hall. He was paler than yesterday – his hair wasn't as neat as usual and his eyes were worryingly dark. He looked a lot skinnier than usual as well. Not good. Harry seemed to notice this as well, he took one long glance at Malfoy and pushed his plate away from him, he hadn't eaten a thing. I needed to talk to him, and thankfully I got my chance in history of magic.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked quietly at the back of the class – Ron was nearly asleep so that kept him from making anything worse than it already was.

"Nothing" Harry looked back at Professor Binns.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Malfoy does it?" I asked, Harry's eyes widened and he looked at me.

"I knew it!" I hissed. "What's WRONG?" I asked

"Nothing is wrong Hermoine" he replied

"Please Harry. Something is definitely wrong, Malfoy is a complete MESS and you are well on your way to joining him!" I stared at him intently waiting for a reply.

"Listen, I…" he stopped talking "I need to sort things out first" he stalled

"Ok" I replied, deciding not to push him. He would tell me in his own time, and if he was going to sort things out then that was good…right?

XXX

"Harry where do you think you're going?" I asked, not sure where to look. He was under the invisibility cloak, I was the only one in here so I wasn't too worried if he wasn't ACTUALLY there. But the armchair opposite me had mysteriously moved of it's own accord.

"To think" he replied not taking off the invisibility cloak. "About Malfoy" he replied seeing my expression.

"Ok, don't get caught" I replied.

**Draco's POV**

I sat in the common room, unable to sleep but so bored. My head was full of thoughts and I needed fresh air.

I crept out of my common room and out of the dungeon, I couldn't see any teachers so went to the main entrance – the doors were locked. I should've guessed, it would be too loud to unlock them and push them open. The only other place for fresh air was the astronomy tower. I moved through the corridors as quickly and quietly as I could and soon I was climbing the hundreds of steps up to the top of the tower. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Harry was here again. By the time I had realized it was far too late. He turned to look at me and smiled almost apologetically. I turned to leave but he spoke before I could.

"Wait, Draco" I turned to look at him, my cold mask in place, waiting for the insult that was sure to follow.

"I'm sorry." I felt my eyes widen at his words "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like I didn't want to know you. It was awkward and I didn't want to get you into any more trouble with the Slytherins and I didn't mean to hurt you" he blurted out. I walked up and leant on the railing next to him.

"Me too" I replied

"Huh?" Harry looked confused and I thought very suddenly that he looked quite cute when he was confused.

"I didn't make things exactly easy" I whispered, I could feel my eyes filling up. Harry noticed. I tried to turn my head away but he gently moved my head back around so I was looking at him. He gently wiped the few tears I allowed to escape off my cheeks. He then softly pressed his lips to mine, I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around his neck once more. Harry deepened the kiss – not that I was about to complain. I could feel his hands working to undo my shirt and I did the same to his. Soon our clothes were just a crumpled heap on the floor…

XXX

The cold of the fresh air made me shiver. My skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat which reflected the light from the moon. I felt Harry's arms tighten around me as I shivered again. "No one needs to know about this" I hissed, Harry looked slightly hurt

I realized what he must've interpreted my words as meaning, "I just need to let them know in my own time, Harry. It's not going to be easy telling my house that I'm now together with my old enemy who happens to be the entire house's enemy" I added

"We're actually, you know, officially together?" Harry asked, looked for anything in my eyes that told him I was lying. Of course he wouldn't find anything

"Yes?" I asked. "If you like" I added

"Of course!" he pressed his lips to mine and I smiled against them as he kissed me

"As much as I'd love to do what we just did again, I'm going to need time to recover if I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow" I said, he chuckled and we began to get dressed again and then left for our dormitory's

**Harry's POV**

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room only an hour or so after I'd left, but my mood was FAR improved. And Hermoine who was waiting for me, noticed this.

"Oh, I see you sorted things out in your head then?" she smiled as I sat in the armchair I accidentally moved earlier.

"Uh, yeah" I replied scratching my ear

"Oh! Did you talk to Malfoy then?" she asked misreading my nervousness

"Yes" I replied – I almost blushed thinking how little talking we ACTUALLY did but I wasn't going to share that information with her. "Is everything ok then?" she asked

"Yes. Definitely" I replied beginning to think about Draco

"Why have you got a dreamy loo- Oh My God! You and Malfoy are together?!" she squealed interpreting the look on my face easily.

"SHHH!" I hissed

"I didn't see THAT one coming!" she stated and sat down with a stunned expression. I smiled

"Hey, it doesn't mean I'm going to be any less of a friend to you or Ron" I grinned as she relaxed visibly. "Which reminds me has he made a move yet?" Hermoine blushed

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she argued. I grinned and left it at that.

XXX

The next morning in the great hall for breakfast I glanced over at Draco, he was shoving his food around his plate and not eating much, but there was definitely a soft smile on his lips. I grinned and shoved some beans into my mouth, Hermoine kept glancing at me, and occasionally over to Draco. I'm fairly sure Ron was beginning to wonder what was going on.

"Um, have you and Malfoy had an argument?" He asked and shoved some sausage in his mouth. "Because that git deserves a verbal bashing" I felt a surge of anger run through me but I didn't say anything.

"No, they haven't had an argument" Hermoine filled in, presumably guessing I'd be angry.

"Oh" Ron scratched his nose and shoved some more food in his mouth "So wha?" he asked through the food in his mouth

"We'll tell you this evening" Hermoine promised, giving me a 'you better have told him by tomorrow' look. I grinned and ate some more food and glanced over at Draco, he wasn't eating still, it looked like he hadn't slept again…I made a note to ask him about it in our next lesson, care of magical creatures.

XXX

"Today we'll be goin' just inside the Forbidden Forest" Hagrid smiled "Now, yeh need ter pair up" Hermoine jumped next to Ron, all the Slytherins paired off, I could see just how unpopular Draco was now. Draco and I were the last two left in the end, Hagrid looked at me as if to say I could just walk with him as well, but I just smiled and shook my head. Hagrid shrugged "Right, now follow me" Hagrid led us into the Forrest. We had to walk just on the inside and around the outskirts to wherever Hagrid was leading us. Draco and I hung back so we could talk.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly, Draco looked at me

"Yes, why?" he replied

"You don't look as though you've slept…and you weren't eating." I tried to search his face for any search of him hiding something from me, but all I could see was honesty.

"I just feel a bit funny is all" he replied with a small smile. We had fallen quite far back now, we could only just hear the babbling of the other students up ahead. I used this chance to give Draco a long yet meaningful kiss which lasted a long time considering we were in a lesson. As Draco and I pulled away I realised we weren't alone. My heart skipped a few beats, it was Ron. He looked between the two of us and grinned, albeit slightly awkwardly "you have got some SERIOUS explaining to do mate, now hurry up" Ron turned to catch up with Hermoine, Draco's face must've been a complete mirror of mine, I was so sure Ron would take the news badly, no terribly.

We arrived a few moments after Ron returned "They went the wrong way – too busy arguing" Ron supplied us with our excuse. Hagrid nodded and smiled. He had a few Snufflers in a small enclosure for us to see… they were very much like Nifflers, only larger. Neither Malfoy or I were interested in the creatures, I was more preoccupied with the electric shocks I got just from brushing hands with him and from what I could see he got the same.

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't concentrate on the animals Hagrid was showing us, I was all too aware that Harry was standing right next to me, and that every time he touched me I felt shocks run through me. I still however didn't feel quite right…I felt warmer than I should and my stomach was very unsettled, I wasn't hungry, but even if I was I doubt I would eat. I ignored this again; it was quite nice to be feeling warmer than usual with the cool wind whipping around us as we left the forest.

By the time we were nearing the castle Harry and I had drifted slightly apart – so as not to draw attention to ourselves. I was too hot by the time we arrived back in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. It was lunch time, but I couldn't bear the thought of food and so made my way to my dorm to have a cold shower. It was cooling against my skin but it didn't last for long, as soon as I was dressed again I was beginning to get too warm.

Next I had Herbology, thankfully another outside lesson. The greenhouses were cold, in fact freezing, due to being kept in shade for most of the morning…however I was STILL the opposite. Professor Sprout ended our lesson about 20 minutes early, and while everyone made their way back inside into the warm. I wandered around the grounds trying to cool off as much as I could before double potions. I took off my scarf and gloves and undid the top buttons of my shirt…but no avail, I was still boiling and the bell sounded, indicating I should start making my way to potions.

I sorted my uniform out and stepped into the dungeon just on time. The only seat left was next to Harry, carefully organized by Hermoine no doubt. I sat next to him and my hand brushed against his. He looked at me worriedly "Draco, you're freezing" my eyes widened…I felt boiling…

"Went for a wander in the grounds" I replied, I wasn't lying but I didn't think he'd take it too lightly if I told him I was boiling hot.

"Now you will each be making a healing potion." Snape began "and we shall be testing a few of the students efforts" his eyes lingered on me, and then Harry, before settling on Neville Longbottom, who shuddered under the gaze of the potions teacher.

I followed my instructions carefully, making sure my potion was exactly right…I didn't want this to end badly. Thankfully, my potion was the exact shade of lilac it was supposed to be. Snape selected, Mine, Harry's, Ron's and Neville's potions to be tested. He gave each, in turn, a cut on our arm, and we were to take our potion to heal it.

Ron went first, Snape cut his arm with a quick spell, and then Ron took a long gulp of his potion. It wasn't quite there though, his cut healed slightly but it just looked maybe a week or so older. Harry's potion naturally worked perfectly. Neville was next, his potion was an odd colour, I couldn't really describe it very well as I couldn't see it properly. However when he drank it, the only effect it had was to turn his blood green. I heard Pansy Parkinson giggle from the other side of the class. Then it was my turn. Snape made a cut on my arm the same as everyone else…it wasn't very deep, however blood almost instantly started to drip down my arm. Unlike anyone elses, my arm was bleeding worryingly fast and heavily. Snape watched in horror as my entire forearm was covered in the red liquid. I could feel myself becoming faint and grabbed the table to keep myself upright. I could feel Harry's soft hands on my arms holding me up, before he held something cool to my lips. Glass. He was giving me his potion. I willing gulped it down and almost instantly felt myself steady. Snape continued to watch me with wide eyes but said nothing.

At the end of the lesson I slowly gathered my things, I definitely felt worse after my little trouble with the potion. I was now hot and suppressing shivers that ran through me. Snape called me to the front, I slowly made my way to his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, you don't appear to be well" he stated looking me up and down

"I uh, didn't sleep well last night" I felt awkward talking to my very aloof head of house.

"I trust you will be in better shape tomorrow then" he replied

"Yes" I replied and left without another word. I decided against going to the great hall, I really wanted to see Harry, but it couldn't be done right now, I was feeling horrible, everything ached and I was hot and cold at the same time and all I wanted was to sleep. As soon as I reached my dorm I went straight to my bed and fell into a deep and very welcome sleep.

I woke up at 3.47am – groggy and swelteringly hot. I rolled over and lay on my back staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes I got up and had a shower but again it did nothing to help, it only woke me up more.

I lay back in bed and fell into a light sleep.

XXX

I was woken up for the final time just as breakfast was going to begin. I left my dorm feeling tired and sluggish. I wasn't hungry and ended up just shoving food around my plate for the duration of breakfast. I was dimly aware of the post arriving, I received a letter from someone – I didn't recognize the writing.

I opened the letter, it was from Harry.

'_Please eat something. Meet me tonight at the astronomy tower – 10pm_

_Your Harry'_

I smiled and glanced up at him as I ate some toast. He smiled in relief and grinned at me. I wasn't really hungry and I only ate a tiny bit of the toast, in fact it made me feel rather ill.

XXX

The day finally came to a close and I made my way to the astronomy tower. Harry was waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist softly. He grinned and turned around to kiss me quickly "We haven't seen each other in too long" I murmured , he smiled and kissed my jaw slowly moving down my neck. He suddenly stopped, "Draco your boiling" he looked into my eyes sadly "Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing wrong Harry. I'm sure it's some measly virus that's going around" I assured him with a kiss which he deepened, but I really wasn't in a state to go any further tonight. He slowly moved from kissing my lips to my jaw and down my neck. I closed my eyes and without even realizing it three words I never thought I would hear myself say, slipped out

"I love you" I murmured

Harry stopped suddenly and looked at me, I felt panic rise within me; he didn't love me back. I was stupid to have let those words slip out. My breathing began to quicken and I worried he would leave me then and there…never did I imagine him to say "I love you too" I relaxed and smiled, he grinned and kissed me slowly. We sat in the tower for an hour or so, and I could feel myself nodding off against his shoulder. The cool breeze was helping me to cool off. Harry nudged me "love, you need to get back to your dorm" I felt myself smiled at the nickname but I didn't say anything. I just pulled myself to my feet and began to walk back down the tower with him.

XXX

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly better, closer to my normal temperature. I sat up slowly and stretched, my stomach felt slightly more settled than it had for the past few days. I got dressed slowly and headed to the great hall, it was buzzing with conversation as I entered, the noise was echoing inside my head which – soon began to ache. By the time I had arrived at my first lesson I was in intense pain, so strong that I couldn't concentrate or anything. It was defense against the dark arts, thankfully Professor Zenbar went easy on me, I think it was far more than obvious I was in pain.

Hermoine, Ron and Harry waited for me at the end of the lesson, "Here" Hermoine handed me a poition

"What is it?" I asked skeptically

"Healing potion from our lesson the other day – should stop whatever it is from hurting you" I nodded and gratefully gulped down the liquid. It did help, a tiny bit.

Hermoine and Ron left, Harry looked at me and smiled, the corridors were getting quiet now with everyone going in to their next lesson. "Come to the Gryffindor common room with me tonight" Harry asked "We can just sit and talk by the fire" misreading the look on my face

"Harry, if you get caught…if we get caught" I began

"Shhh, we won't. You can use my invisibility cloak to come in with me later, and when you leave you can take it with you" I nodded and smiled. "I'll be outside your common room at 11.30" he smiled quickly kissed me and left, which of course meant I had to run to Herbology to get there on time.

XXX

The evening slowly came around and soon I was waiting just outside the Slytherin common room for Harry. He used the invisibility cloak, so of course I jumped in fright when the air poked me. We both hid under the invisibility cloak and made our way to the common room. "Maple Syrup" Harry smiled. He was standing outside the cloak so as not to confuse the portrait and I hid under the cloak so she wouldn't see me enter. Harry smiled around at the empty common room. He settled into the sofa in front of the fire, patting next to him indicating that I should sit down. I settled down next to him, my headache had subsided a few hours ago. Harry wrapped his arms around me and very uncharacteristically I snuggled closer to him. I felt him chuckle softly at the gesture. I went to move away but he tightened his hold on me. He gently kissed me and slowly his lips moved to my neck again, I smiled as a repeat of our first night in the astronomy tower began. I just hoped no one came into the common room…

XXX

I leant against Harry just watching the fire, we had both pulled our clothes back on – just incase anyone DID come into the common room. "I should go" I grinned as Harry pulled me closer. I knew that for the first time, I was truly happy…

**How's that? Please review :)**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	2. And So It Begins

**Draco's POV**

I woke up and looked around groggily…thankfully it was a Saturday so I had no lessons. I stretched and go out of bed, searching for my clothes. I pulled them on quickly and made my way to the library to start on all my homework I needed to catch up on.

After a few hours solid work, my head began to ache again, I sat back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. Hermoine walked in a few minutes later, she noticed me and walked over, taking a seat opposite me. "Hello Draco" She smiled

"Hey" I replied quietly, she smiled

"Catching up on your potions homework?" I nodded and glanced down at my nearly finished essay, this friendship between myself and Hermoine was odd, it was sort of a mutual agreement for Harry's sake that we be friends, however it was actually quite a genuine friendship. "I could help if you like?" she suggested, I smiled

"I'm nearly done, I've got a headache though" I answered glumly. She smiled

"I don't have any healing potion left, sorry" I shrugged

"It's alright" I looked back down at my homework, I only had a tiny bit more to write, and with Hermoine's help it was finished fairly quickly. Which left the rest of the afternoon free, Hermoine noticed my relieved expression and smiled "I think Harry's out in the grounds with Hedwig" I grinned and smiled, collected up my things and left.

XXX

Harry was out in the grounds, near the Forbidden Forest…I smiled and walked up behind him, winding my arms around his waist. He smiled and turned to face me "Hello love" he smiled and kissed me, I smiled at the nickname again and let go of his waist. We walked into the edges of the Forbidden Forest holding hands and talking. We didn't particularly have anywhere to go so we just enjoyed each others company for the rest of the day. As we made our way back to the great hall for dinner I had an odd stomach cramp but it wasn't anything serious – probably because I hadn't eaten properly for at least a few days.

We parted just before we entered the entrance hall of Hogwarts. I sat on the Slytherin table – alone as usual. No one seemed to be taking my friendship with Harry too well, let alone if they found out we were dating. I put some food on my plate and slowly began to eat, I wasn't hugely hungry but I made an effort to eat something.

I spent the rest of my evening in my dorm, and then in the Gryffindor common room, I couldn't really bring him into our common room – the Slytherin's tend to stay up much later than Gryffindors. We spent the evening chatting, I was plagued by the odd stomach cramp but it was nothing I couldn't handle and by morning they had gone completely.

XXX

I yawned; Sunday…what to do…that was obvious, find Harry. I smiled and got changed, heading to the Great hall, I grabbed some toast and began eating and waited for Harry to arrive. He did a few minutes later, with Hermoine and Ron. I smiled and Harry grinned back, he obviously had the same plans for the day.

We walked around the grounds together for the morning and some of the afternoon…it was amazing how quickly time passed and soon I was leaving Harry for the night – I'd see him in defense against the dark arts tomorrow.

XXX

Defense against the dark arts was nothing special; I kept my head down for the lesson not wanting to make myself more unpopular by losing any more points from Slytherin.

Potions however was a completely different story. We were attempting to make draught of peace, it was a very complicated potion, everything had to be precise…in the last ten minutes of the lesson Snape informed us that our potion should be a pale blue with silver smoke…mine was a pale pink with lilac smoke. Snape sneered at me "Mr. Malfoy, are you not paying attention, or are you a moron?" I looked up at Snape worriedly "Well?"

"I…Uh?" I stumbled over what to say

"I'll take your answer as moron then" he looked down at me "What colour is your potion supposed to be, Mr. Malfoy?" I looked up at him

"Pale blue" I answered quietly

"And, what colour, Mr. Malfoy, is YOUR potion?" he grinned nastily

"Pale pink" I replied looking down

"And your smoke, should be silver should it not?" I nodded "So then Mr. Malfoy, why is your smoke lilac?" I swallowed and answered

"I, I don't know Sir"

"Incompetent fool" Snape smirked "Evanesco" he grinned as my potion vanished from my cauldron "You will write me 30 inches of parchment on how to create a perfect draught of peace by tomorrow morning". For some reason my emotions seemed less under control than usual, and I felt myself get very angry and upset at the same time, however I managed to control myself. I was the first to leave the classroom, I went straight into the Slytherin common room to calm down. I could feel myself getting more and more worked up, my head was starting to ache and so was my back. I punched the wall in anger and almost jumped a foot in the air when I felt nothing wrap its arms around me…I then realized it was Harry under his invisibility cloak. I smiled as he pulled the cloak off "Hey" he smiled at me

"Hi" I replied

"Are you ok? Snape was harsh" Harry looked at me

I didn't want to answer so instead I asked him a question "How did you get in here?" He grinned

"First year didn't notice me sneak in behind him" I smiled, typical Harry. My headache was getting worse and I was glad it was dinner time so no one would be in for another hour at least. I sat down on my bed and lay down trying to ease the pain in my back, stupid heavy book bag. Harry sat next to me and gently kissed me; I smiled and sat up slightly to deepen the kiss. Harry grinned "Not now love" I lay back down smiling none-the-less. Harry lay down next to me and we sat for a long while, when we heard someone coming up into the dorm room, Harry hid under his cloak and after they entered I left the room, Harry following closely behind. I made my way to the astronomy tower. I leant against the railing, looking out over the grounds and the Forbidden Forest. Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and wrapped his arms around me. After a few moments I sat down, my back against the cold stone wall, Harry sat next to me and we talked for a while, deciding to leave when I couldn't contain my yawns.

It was just gone 11pm when I arrived back in my common room, with a sudden crushing feeling, I realised I had only tonight to write 30 inches of parchment…I cursed mentally and pulled out my longest piece of parchment and my favourite quill. I sat in the common room by the light of the fire and began to write out my essay.

XXX

I yawned and nearly nodded off at breakfast, the homework had taken all night which left me no time to sleep. I left the Great hall early to go down to the dungeon and hand in my homework

"Maybe this will teach you not to mess up in my lessons" Snape looked me up and down I felt so tired and I felt myself sway on the spot. Very suddenly the cold stone floor swirled up towards my face dangerously quickly and pain exploded just above my right eye as I blacked out.

XXX

I opened my eyes slowly, my head was aching something terrible and the light alone was hurting my eyes. "Shit" I murmured. I heard someone chuckle lightly next to me. I turned my head slowly to see Harry sitting there. He grinned "Welcome back" I blinked and slowly sat up. Harry was still smiling, then I noticed Hermoine and Ron sitting on my other side. "Oh fuck" I cursed at my headache

"Now, now language Mr. Malfoy" Madame Pomfrey scolded cheerfully. "You should really be getting more sleep Draco, this isn't good for you" I grumbled "I know you already know that" she chuckled "Gosh I got a shock when Snape carried you in completely out cold" I shuddered, Snape was bound to use this against me.

"Now Draco you should relax, you'll be staying in here over night so I can make sure you get some rest" I nodded and lay back down as Madame Pomfrey wandered off to help a student who had managed to grow himself a covering of cactus spikes.

"Mate, you had us worried" Ron said. I somewhat smiled

"What time is it?" I asked

"Nearly 10pm, so we'll have to go soon" Hermoine answered. I nodded and looked at Harry

"You scared me" he whispered

"Sorry" I murmured and gave him a lingering kiss as Madame Pomfrey came back over

"I'll have to ask you three to leave now" she said, my friends nodded and left. I lay down, pulled the covers up and slowly fell into a light sleep. I woke up a few hours later, I was actually the only person in the hospital wing over night. I jumped as I heard someone beside me, but it was only Harry. I grinned

"You should really stop sneaking around" I whispered.

"I only wanted a good night kiss" he grinned and kissed me slowly but passionately. He pulled away, smiled and vanished under his cloak again. I chuckled and shook my head – he was unbelievable.

I fell back asleep quickly much to my relief.

XXX

I woke up slowly the next morning, Madame Pomfrey was bustling around already "Oh, Draco, you're awake!" she smiled "you've been excused from lessons for the day – you need the rest" I tilted my head in confusion "It's nearly lunch time" she answered my confused expression. I felt my eyes widen but I said nothing, I felt oddly ill. "Draco, are you ok?" she asked, I felt myself becoming quite faint and I felt terrible…like I was going to throw up. She noticed this and just in time managed to conjure a bucket under my nose in time as I threw up the little food I had eaten recently. I felt like I had been throwing up for hours when Harry turned up at the end of the days lessons. He was worried to say the least when he found me still retching. Hermoine and Ron were with him but they didn't say anything. I hiccoughed and threw up again. Harry put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly and I smiled

"Evanesco" Hermoine smiled as the bucket emptied. I smiled and relaxed against the bed, the nausea had passed. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and smiled "I thought you wouldn't stop" she chuckled "Shall we try to stomach settling potion again Draco?" I nodded and she handed me a glass with purple liquid in it "Third time lucky" I said s I gulped down the potion. Madame Pomfrey held the bucket under my nose; I had tried to take the potion earlier only to throw it up almost immediately. However I felt fine, I relaxed back against the pillows. She smiled and left.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked I shrugged

"I feel fine now" Hermoine looked at me worriedly but she said nothing

"It's probably that virus or something" Harry said – referring the virus I suggested it could possibly be when I was ill a few days ago. I nodded and sighed

"Um, we're going to leave if it's ok with you, homework" Ron chuckled and grabbed Hermoine's hand as they left

"About time they got together" I grinned, Harry smiled back

"Ron's working on it, he doesn't have the courage to actually ask her out yet" Heryy answered with a wide grin. "I have to go love, I've got homework to catch up on, I'll see you tomorrow" Harry said, gave me a quick kiss and left.

Moments later Madame Pomfrey came over grinning "You two shouldn't keep this hidden. I'm sure no one will frown at your relationship" she chuckled as I obviously blushed in embarrassment "You look good together" she smiled and wandered off again. I smiled and settled down to get some more sleep

XXX

The next morning I was back in the Great Hall for breakfast with the rest of the school. I slowly ate my toast and left for my lesson a little early, I felt a little off-colour today again but it wasn't anything too bad. Defense against the dark arts was our first lesson, and we were practicing hexes on each other for the lesson. I was paired with Blaise Zabini. He grinned as it was his turn to hex me. "STUPEFY!" he yelled. I crumpled to the floor and white hot pain burned through me. My stomach cramped painfully and I felt someone's hand on my forehead. However, as suddenly as it had started, the pain vanished…I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into the cold eyes of professor Zenbar. She sneered and grinned "Get up, Mr. Malfoy" I glanced around the room, she must've told the class to continue their hexes, Blaise was now working with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was working with Ron and Hermoine, but there was worry shining in his emerald eyes and I felt a pang of guilt for worrying him.

"You should go to the nurse" Zenbar said shoving me in the direction of the door. I closed the classroom door quietly after myself and wandered the corridors, avoiding teachers if I could. The bell rang and I slowly walked down to care of magical creatures, Harry caught up with me but he didn't slow down, my Slytherin 'friends' were just walking near. He looked at me, and then them pointedly telling me to sort it out.

"I'm surprised it wasn't you on the floor Potter, it's been what at least a week and you haven't even been in the hospital wing" I sneered, Harry looked taken aback, but understanding flashed across his face nad he muttered to Hermoine and Ron

"Ignore him" and they left

As if on cue, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise all walked over to me "Welcome back Draco" I grinned, it was a simple as that to get them back on my side. I threw the occasional insult at Harry through the lesson. Harry played along, and we made a joke out of it.

**Harry's POV**

Draco and I spent the lesson insulting each other, Ron occasionally joined in again as a joke

"You appear to be failing potions miserably, Malfoy, why don't you go crawling to daddy and he'll fix it" I threw across the class. A flash of hurt flashed across Draco's face and he fell silent, his eyes shining slightly with unshed tears. I spent the rest of the lesson trying to figure out what I'd said, but neither Ron nor Hermoine could figure it out either. After the lesson Draco was gone up the lawns and into the castle before anyone else.

XXX

I sat in the common room quietly, Ron and Hermoine had decided to leave me be and sat talking quietly in the other arm chairs. I heard a tapping noise and looked up, there was a screech owl, a SCHOOL screech owl standing on the window just outside the common room tapping the glass with it's beak. I got up and let it in, it landed where I had been sat and stuck its leg out for me to take the small roll of parchment. It flew off instantly and I read the paper quickly

'_I'm in the astronomy tower_

_Draco'_

I ran upstairs, grabbed my invisibility cloak and ran from the common room and straight up the astronomy tower. Draco was leaning against the wall, tear tracks evident on his pale cheeks.

I pulled off the cloak and sat next to him wrapping my arms around him tightly. He suddenly burst into agonizing sobs, tears streamed down his face and all I could do was hold him close and wait. After only a few minutes he calmed down, I didn't let him go though, he slowly wiped the tears from his cheeks

"Are you okay love?" I asked, He sniffed and looked up at me "I didn't mean to upset you earlier" I added, he nodded

"I know" he whispered in a very quiet broken voice "I just wasn't expecting father to come up" I pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, he shook his head

"Can I just say life at home isn't great, and leave it there?" he asked quietly. I smiled softly

"Of course you can, love" I kissed the top of his head gently.

**Draco's POV**

I smiled and leant my head against Harry's neck, he smiled and leant his head on top of mine. "I love you" he whispered. Suddenly, Hermoine came bursting into the tower "Peeves saw you coming up here Harry, he's gone to lead Snape up here" she huffed out of breath. Draco looked at me with wide eyes, being caught up here was worth at least a weeks worth of detentions.

"I suggest Draco takes the invisibility cloak and we'll run back, it's less of a way for us" She panted "Come ON!" We both jumped up and Harry threw the invisibility cloak over me. We dashed down the stairs and Harry gave me a quick kiss before running towards his common room. Just after they disappeared out of sight Snape came rushing around the corner. I flattened myself against the wall as he went past and all but ran back to the common room.

**Harry's POV**

We ran back into the common room and slumped into chairs, Ron visibly relaxed as we walked in "This is a bit worrying" Hermoine said. I raised an eyebrow "Someone might have tipped Peeves off" my eyes widened as I took in what she said, did someone else know about me and Draco?

I decided against it, maybe Peeves just got lucky

"I think he may have been just planning a prank for the next unlucky people to go up there and saw you walking up." Hermoine began "He probably debated which would be better, pranking you, or getting Snape, and getting Snape won" I nodded, that must be it.

I decided to go up to bed. Thoughts about what Draco had said swirled round inside my head…what did he mean?

I fell into a light sleep after a few hours thinking

XXX

**Draco's POV**

I woke up slowly…the events from the night before came rushing back to me and I sighed pulling myself out of bed and getting dressed quickly. I left for the Great hall early and just planned to eat some toast and watch everyone, however as I left the common room I felt a sudden wave of nausea hit me and I had to run into the bathroom to avoid having some explaining and clearing up to do. I spent the best part of breakfast huddled in the cubicle trying to be as quiet as I possibly could manage. I trudged to the Great Hall after the nausea had passed and slowly ate some toast.

I spent most of my time thinking and I began to worry, what was wrong with me? I couldn't put it down to nothing, I was ill, definitely not normal. I didn't notice that the Great Hall was nearly empty, until someone sat next to me "You look troubled, young Mr. Malfoy" our headmaster spoke I looked up at him, his eyes twinkled and I wondered just how much he knew

"Things on my mind" I replied

"If you don't wish to see Poppy, Madame Pomfrey – I'm sure Miss Granger would be more than happy to help" I blinked, he smiled "you should get to lessons Mr. Malfoy, you don't wish to be late"

I jumped up and grabbed my bag leaving for my lesson.

XXX

By the end of the day I decided to take Dumbledore's advice and I found Hermoine at the end of my lesson. She decided it best to go to the library first and from there we'd look in any books to see what was wrong.

We spent nearly all evening there but came up with nothing. Hermoine pulled down the last book of the night but it had nothing that helped us "Sure you shouldn't just go to see Poppy?" she asked

I shook my head "The last thing I need is a teacher involved" she nodded

"Ok, well I'll take some books with me and see what I can do" I smiled, thanked her and left.

XXX

The next day we had defense against the dark arts first, the lesson was long and it dragged on…and to my surprise Professor Zenbar asked to speakto me at the end of the lesson

"Hello Draco" she smiled, almost as if I had asked to speak to her and not the other way around. "Now, I wanted to arrange for you to come to extra lessons some evenings" I raised my eyebrow

"Why?" I asked slightly rudely

"Well, you see I am a very close friend of your fathers" I nodded – that explained EVERYTHING. "And he feels that you aren't achieving the grades you should and we both feel it would be beneficial for you to have some extra help" I nodded again, now I knew how strong a connection there was between this woman and my father I had to watch my tongue around her. "Shall we begin this evening?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor" I replied and smiled in my usual Malfoy-esque manor.

"Fantastic, I will see you outside my office at 8pm" she smiled and clapped her hands together. I left the classroom quickly and went straight to potions. I was just on time and I took a seat near the back with Blaise and Pansy. They grinned as I walked in and I smirked back, Harry glanced at me but did not blow our secret by being obvious about it. "Today we will be making a replenishing potion" Snape began "It is not an easy potion, however you will all be testing them at the end of the lesson so I expect you all to make them to the best standard." He looked around the classroom "begin" I opened my book at grabbed the ingredients necessary for the potion.

My potion wasn't going as well as I'd have liked…it was a bit thicker than it was supposed to be but I wasn't sure exactly how much effect that would have. My head began to ache as I tried to correct my potion, the lesson was dragging and I was beginning to panic, they'd knock me out and give me my potion which clearly wasn't as it was supposed to be.

**Harry's POV**

I glanced over at Draco; he looked worried as he desperately tried to fix his potion which was definitely not quite right. He was quite pale and kept rubbing his temples but he didn't once look up from his book or cauldron. I wanted to badly to go over and help – it was so simple to fix his potion, but he couldn't seem to figure it out…all he needed was to put in a few drops of essence of Murtlap and it would thin out and work perfectly.

He began to panic more as Snape told the class we would test them in a few minutes. He picked up the bottle of murtlap essence and I almost cheered, he added a few drops to his potion in what appeared to be a last desperate attempt to fix it, and suddenly the potion thinned and silver mist began to hover on the surface, perfect. Snape came around the class and told everyone to fill a vial with their potion and we'd test them. Draco shakily filled his vial up – he didn't seem to realize that his potion was going to work fine.

"Now, one by one we will text your potions and I will grade you each on the speed you regain consciousness, and in some cases whether or not you regain consciousness or not." He glanced at Neville and began round the class and started with Hermoine. Naturally she was instantly awake as soon as the potion touched her lips. Ron next, his took nearly a solid minute to wake him back up, however Snape didn't criticize. Me next, I felt everything go black and the next thing I was aware of was that I was awake. "Only 30 seconds mate" Ron grinned

Pansy was next, her potion wasn't quite perfect but very close, both Crabbe and Goyle had to be offered someone else's potion to awaken them as they had evidently made them completely wrong. Snape grimaced and moved on to Draco. He slumped oddly gracefully into his chair after the incantation from Snape, and was awake instantly after the potion touched his lips. I could see him relax visibly as he look around but after Snape had moved on he stiffened in his chair

**Draco's POV**

A cramp ran through my stomach and I felt a sudden wave of nausea rush over me, and we still had another ten minutes of lesson…I glanced at Harry who was watching me worriedly. The last ten minutes dragged on slowly and I felt worse and worse with every passing minute…"Are you alright?" Blaise asked, I nodded, desperate to get out of the class.

The bell eventually rang and I dashed to the toilets as soon as I could, someone followed me but I didn't care who it was. Thankfully it turned out to be Harry, he sat next to me while I threw up and wrapped his arm gently around me when I was finished "I think we should go see Poppy" he smiled softly as I shook my head

"Hermoine's helping" I replied "I need to talk to her" Harry smiled

"She's just outside" I nodded and we left, Hermoine looked worried.

"Are you ok?" She asked anxiously, I nodded

"I think so" she bit her lip

"I couldn't find anything in the books last night, but we can go back this evening" I nodded as she spoke, Harry and Ron nodded as well.

XXX

And that's how the four of us ended up in the library that night, all searching through the hundreds of books to try and find out what was wrong with me. I cursed as I suddenly realised I was supposed to be at Professor Zenbar's

"I won't be long, I'll find you in a bit" I ran out of the library, ignoring the cramps that plagued me as I moved.

I arrived just about on time

"Hello Draco" she smiled as I pulled my wand out "Now, your father feels the first challenge we should tackle is the Patronus" I nodded "You need to think of a happy memory, let it completely fill your mind"

The first thing that sprang to mind was the first night with Harry…I had to control myself not to blush. She smiled "Now say the incantation '_expecto patronum_'" I nodded and closed my eyes for a second

"Expecto Patronum" I said loudly, a wisp of silver came from the end of my wand

"Try harder!" she commanded

"Expecto patronum!" another wisp – only slightly bigger

"Again!" she snapped

"Expecto patronum!!" I shouted thinking only of Harry, a large silver shield appeared in front of me

"Keep holding it!" she called from the side, I could feel my focus slipping as I became more and more tired. I continued to think of Harry, my shield didn't waver for a good few moments until I couldn't possibly hold in any longer. I slumped to the floor in exhaustion. And she smiled "That was impressive, you see the shield form of a patronus can be just as useful as the fully formed patronus. I'm very impressed you held it for so long on the first attempt. I smiled tiredly from my spot on the floor "You should go get some rest, it's only been half an hour but I think that's enough for tonight" I nodded and pulled myself to my feet and dragged myself to the library. All three friends smiled as I entered but Harry instantly fussed seeing how suddenly drained I was. I flopped into a chair and picked up a book and scanned through it

**Harry's POV**

Draco slumped into a chair and picked up a book, but only a few minutes later he had fallen asleep, book open in his hands. Hermoine smiled softly and Ron snickered under his breath.

"Any luck?" I asked, both Hermoine and Ron shook their heads. "I'm gunna get Draco to his common room" I said as I shook Draco's shoulder gently. He mumbled in his sleep and I smiled, giving him another shake he woke up.

He looked confused and had a quick look around before realizing where he was. I grinned "You should go back to your common room Draco, you look exhausted" I smiled

XXX

**Draco's POV**

I woke up slowly the next morning, it was cold in our dorm room, very cold. The weather was suddenly getting into the extreme winter cold and we were in the dungeons so it was awful in our dormitories. We were given extra blankets around November time. I got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for porridge to warm me up. I grabbed and bowlful and slowly began to eat, Harry glanced over at me as he walked in, we were some of the earliest students to come into the Great Hall today. I slowly ate my food and enjoyed the feeling of warmth…I wasn't looking forward to care of magical creatures out in the cold.

I walked slowly from Charms to Care of magical creatures, every one seemed to be reluctant and we were all relived when Hagrid came up to the castle to tell us it was too cold and the lesson was cancelled. Leave us with the rest of the day off. Unfortunately we spent most of it in the library trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with me.

"This is no use we're getting nowhere!" Ron moaned angrily "Besides, you feel fine today right?" he looked at me

"Uh, yeah" I replied

"See, it was probably just a virus, it's passed!" Ron threw his book on to a pile of ones we'd already scanned and moodily picked up another

"If it were a virus then more than just Draco would've had it, Ron" Hermoine reminded him Ron grumbled and flicked through another book, glancing at the pages quickly "If you're not going to do this properly would you please just not bother?!" Ron looked slightly taken aback but began to look through the book properly

"This is the closest I can get, with headaches and sickness being the symptoms, caused by a hex which is uncommonly used and not taught in the modern day, so that throws it out really" She sighed and picked up another book and looked through it.

"Listen, I'm sure it's nothing, we should just forget about it" I said, Hermoine looked at me from behind her book and sighed

"I don't think it's nothing, Draco" she replied softly "I think we need to get to the bottom of this" I sighed and looked through the book I was holding, it was full of hex-caused illnesses and didn't really seem to be right kind of book but I looked through it from cover to cover anyways. I'd only been feeling odd for what, 2 or 3 weeks? It can't be that bad.

XXX

The weekend arrived all too soon and it was the first hogsmeade weekend of the year. Of course I wanted to go with Harry, Ron and Hermoine, but I had to go with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise…which wasn't exactly my ideal day but it'd do.

I spent most of my time with them all buying sweets and food to keep them satisfied for at least the rest of the Hogwarts year. I sighed and followed them to look at the Broomsticks and decided to go home early and go flying…it had been so long since I'd been on my nimbus 2001...

XXX

I soared around the deserted Quidditch stadium, enjoying the feeling of the air rushing passed me, even if it was bitterly cold. I enjoyed myself outside for what felt like only half an hour, but it had nearly been 3. I returned up to the castle freezing cold, but happy. It was around dinner time when I walked in and Harry was waiting for me just inside the empty Entrance Hall. "Have fun?" he asked grinning "I saw you on your broomstick" I smiled back

"Yes, thanks" I smiled as Harry walked into the Great Hall with a quiet "see you later".

I dropped my things of in my dormitory and left for the Great Hall to get something to eat. I ate quickly and left straight for the library. Hermoine was already there

"Starting early?" I asked, she smiled

"I think we need to start looking outside the box" she replied calmly. I raised an eyebrow "I don't think this is going to be quite a standard illness" I nodded

"I guess not, after all this time" I nodded as she handed me a book of effects of potions

"You may have accidently made a potion wrong" I looked at the book, it was an encyclopedia which meant there was only one potions book to look through…but it would take all evening.

XXX

I was right, it did, but no potions would produce these symptoms without me sprouting tentacles or turning purple. Which I clearly hadn't done.

I groaned as a wave of nausea passed over me, I crossed myself on the large squashy sofa in the Gryffindor common room…this wasn't unusual for me now, I just hid if anyone came downstairs and used the invisibility cloak to get back to my dorm. I shut my eyes and willing the nausea to pass without me having to throw up, but to no avail…a few minutes later I was in the Gryffindor bathroom throwing up more violently than I ever had before. I was trying to breathe in but it was difficult to breath in while throwing up violently. I could here Hermoine muttering to Ron behind me.

10 minutes later we were sitting back in the common room, I was trying to keep whatever I had left in my stomach, in my stomach while Hermoine tried desperately to decipher what was wrong with me

"The only time I remember seeing someone throw up that violently was when my mum's friend came over for the day when she was carrying her first child" Hermoine said in an off-hand tone and suddenly froze. I Stared at Harry for a few seconds

"Well that's a HUGE help isn't it?" Ron answered sarcastically.

Ron noticing the look passing between us spoke "Oh come on you can't be pregnant, one you're both MALES. Males don't have babies, and two you'd have to have had sex to be pregnant!" Ron grinned, but then froze "Oh God, you two haven't? I SO didn't want to know that!" Hermoine watched us for a second and then jumped up.

"We need to go to the library" I nodded looking fearfully at Harry. Pregnant…Me? Oh shit.

We ran through the corridors avoiding teachers by standing against walls and throwing the invisibility cloak over our fronts so they couldn't see us. We shot into the library and Hermoine ran straight to the 'health' section pulling out a book on babies.

'_Lumos' _she whispered and scanned the book _'AHA!' _

I looked over at her from Harry's worried gaze _'Draco, is your entire family wizards and witches?' _she whispered and I nodded _'for how many generations?' _I thought for a moment

'_Our family tree is on a wall in our mansion, and I'm fairly sure every person in my family is a witch or wizard' _I replied quietly, not really sure how this was relevant to my possible problem

'_Er, Hermoine, how is this relevant?' _Ron voiced my query she looked up at me, she had gone quite pale and showed me a page in the book, it stated

'_It is rare; however some wizards with a high number of generations of pure wizards and witches in their families are able to conceive children. The exact number is unknown; however it is believed to be above 10 generations only'_

I felt myself sway slightly and suddenly I hit the floor

XXX

I woke up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermoine were all sat with me. I opened my eyes slowly. Me, pregnant. The word rang inside my head, pregnant. Harry was worried, I thought I was going to be sick, but it was nausea, it was worry…

"Ok, let's look at this logically, when did you two erm…you know?" Hermoine asked, Harry blushed but I just stared at them

"About 3 weeks ago, right Draco?" he looked at me, I nodded

"Hm, and the book says that you maybe experience, stomach cramps, hot flushes and shivers, nausea, headaches, backaches, fainting spells, dizziness, ankle pains and more" she began "in the first few days you're most likely to get stomach cramps, hot flushes and shivers" she looked at me "Did you?" I nodded silently. "You do realize what that means then" she stated, I nodded again

"We're having a baby" my voice was quiet and shaky…I could feel tears prickling my eyes and a few slipped down my cheeks. Harry wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, how could this happen to me?

"Um, does everything happen like, in a normal pregnancy?" Harry asked

Hermoine scanned the book before answering "it seems that way" she answered…"I'm not sure how we're going to explain things when you get a bump though, Draco" I dropped my gaze to the floor "Maybe we should tell a teacher?" Ron suggested, having gotten over our news.

"Who would we tell?" Hermoine asked

"We'll have to tell more than one teacher – maybe, Poppy, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore?" Harry suggested

"That sounds best to me. We've got transfiguration tomorrow, so do we tell her first? Then she's bound to take us to Dumbledore's" Hermoine thought aloud.

"Yes, I think so" Ron replied.

"Draco, you should get to bed, you definitely need the sleep" Hermoine looked at me and I nodded "Are you going to be able to get back ok?" I nodded again, gave Harry a kiss and left silently, the invisibility cloak under my arm.

It was nearly 2am by the time I had left and there weren't really any teachers around, but I was careful none the less. I made my way back in a sort of daze though, my mind was on my problem, and obviously not getting caught. I flopped silently on to my bed and curled up under the covers…the last thought I had before I fell into a light sleep was 'oh shit'.

XXX

Transfiguration went all too quickly, and the moment I was dreading came all too quickly. Harry, Hermoine and Ron hung back at the end of the lesson, I was ready to leave but Ron grabbed my wrist as I went to run.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Mcgonagall asked in her usual sharp tone. Harry shuffled nervously

"Oh for the love of – we have a problem" Hermoine began

"'You' being the – four – of you?" She asked in a disbelieving tone, of course no one knew Harry and I were even friends, let alone together and now expecting.

"Yes, well actually no" Professor Mcgonagall looked at Hermoine in despair "It's actually Harry and Draco who have the problem" she raised an eyebrow. I glanced over my shoulder to check the door was shut – it was. The last thing I needed was someone listening to this

"I see. And this is not something you can solve yourselves?" She asked in a irritated tone

"Well, you see it can't exactly be 'solved'" Harry replied, she again raised her eyebrow

"Potter, why don't you just tell me the problem and we can go from there" she snapped.

"Um, well, we've done some research into this, and it seems to be more than correct" Harry began, Hermoine smiled encouragingly "But. Uh, How do I put this?" he stumbled over his words and Mcgonagall sighed irritatedly

"Draco's pregnant" Ron supplied with an expression of triumph. Mcgonagall's face changed from a look of irritation to one of complete shock.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked

"Well" Hermoine began "Draco's been ill recently, and we couldn't work out what was wrong with him in any books, and something I said in passing gave us the idea to see if it was possible, and it turns out that Draco is indeed very possibly pregnant, in fact we're almost certain he is" Mcgonagall looked between myself and Harry. I slumped down into a chair and put my head in my hands, this action alone seemed to convince her we weren't lying.

"We better go see Professor Dumbledore" she stood up "Are you ok Draco?" she added in a softer tone. I shook my head but stood up and followed the group.

Dumbledore was waiting in his office, as if he had expected us, or seen us coming. "We have a problem" Mcgonagall said as soon as we entered the room and the door was shut

"What, Minerva might that be?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling

"Draco Malfoy is pregnant" she stated, Dumbledore's expression didn't change

"I see" he began "Are you certain?" He turned to me but I couldn't speak

"Fairly" Harry replied

"I see. And Harry, are you involved in this as well?" Harry nodded wordlessly. "Well I didn't expect this" Dumbledore sat down and 5 chairs appeared - one for each of us, and Mcgonagall. We sat down and Dumbledore looked at us one by one. "Well, congratulations are in order I believe" he smiled, Harry grinned next to me but I felt sick from the nausea and also from the task I was about to take on.

"Draco, I'm sure you are worried, but I assure you Poppy is well trained and she will be most happy to help you" Dumbledore smiled "I think we shall have to arrange a private room for Mr. Malfoy, at a later stage – maybe over Christmas" Harry opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore continued "One, which of course, Harry will share with him" Harry closed his mouth and relaxed in his seat.

"Now. As far as I am aware, no students know of your relationship?" Dumbledore asked, I nodded "I see" and paused for a few moments "Maybe, it is for the best thatyou keep it to yourselves until after Christmas" he continued "We do not want to cause problems within your houses" I nodded, the Slytherins would tear me apart.

"Draco you look a bit green" Ron smiled – all the tension in the room vanished. I smiled softly. Minerva smiled at me

"Of everything I could've expected this year, THIS was definitely not it" she smiled at us "But none the less I am pleased for you both" I smiled more genuinely now, maybe I could learn to like this.

"Now, you are both very late for your next lessons, so I suggest we go to see Poppy while we have the chance" Dumbledore suggested. We left his office and on to the deserted corridors and made our way to the hospital wing. "I'll explain everything to Poppy before we start firing questions her way"

Dumbledore strode ahead of us to talk to her. I felt oddly nervous about it, almost like, telling the nurse would make it all too real. Harry wrapped his arm around me and smiled softly, Mcgonagall looked at us and smiled back "I'm glad you two have gotten over your differences, maybe to this extent is a little far, but none-the-less" Harry grinned and squeezed me I smiled against his side as we walked into the hospital wing. Poppy came bustling over "Now then Mr. Malfoy, let's check you over" she smiled "it's far too early to see anything, how many weeks? Can't be more than 3 or 4" I nodded

"About 3" I replied. She nodded and guided me over to a bed, instructed me to sit and waved her wand with a few incantations to see if everything was ok.

"Everything seems to be in working order, just feeling a bit ill?" I nodded and she smiled "That won't last for the whole thing, it'll pass" I smiled softly and she handed me a small potion "this'll help calm your stomach, you're underweight Draco you need to start eating a little bit more" Harry looked at me worriedly

"Ok" I replied quietly. I drank the potion and instantly felt my stomach calm down. I relaxed slightly and she ushered us from the room.

Harry Wrapped his arm around me tightly and smiled at me while we walked to the great hall for lunch. He gave me a quick kiss and we went our separate ways inside.

Pansy was the first to bombard me with questions "Where have you been?" she asked as soon a she was close enough for me to hear "got in trouble for an argument with Potter" I smirked, the suspicious look she was holding suddenly vanished and she grinned – it was just TOO easy to win them over.

XXX

The evening came slowly and I found myself, as usual in the Gryffindor common room after everyone else had left. Ron and Hermoine were sitting in their arm chairs talking, while Harry and I were lying on the sofa. Harry's hand was resting protectively on my still flat stomach – but I wasn't sure he realized he had even done it yet. I smiled and shifted to lie on my back, so I could see him. He grinned and kissed me softly.

"We're going to sit by the lake for a while" Ron grinned, so did I, he was finally making his move on Hermoine "Could we borrow the invisibility cloak? It'd really kill the mood if we got detention after" Ron whispered to Harry while Hermoine was gathering her things and putting them away

"Sure he grinned" shoving the cloak at him "Do us a favour and be at least an hour yeah? We want some time alone" Harry smiled and hugged me. Ron smiled

"Sure thing mate, you haven't had much alone time at all" he smiled and left with Hermoine a few minutes later, leaving myself and Harry as the only occupants of the common room.

I kissed him softly, Harry deepened the kiss and I grinned against his lips, alone time is DEFINITELY what I needed.

XXX

Hours later we were re-dressed and lying back on the sofa (our passionate exchange ended up on the floor). Hermoine and Ron walked in, both with huge smiles plastered on their faces "it's about time" I grinned as they sat down, Hermoine blushed a little

"That obvious?" she asked nervously

"Oh yes" Harry grinned. She giggled nervously and Ron put his arm loosely around her.

"I forgot to ask, what are we doing for Christmas?" Hermoine queried

"I'm here" Harry smiled at them

"Then so am I" I replied, Harry kissed the top of my head and squeezed me

"We could stay" Hermoine smiled, Ron nodded in agreement

"I'm sure Mum won't mind, I think she wanted to go visit Charlie" Ron added

"Then looks like we'll have a good Christmas" Harry smiled

XXX

The next morning, oddly, Ron received a letter from his parents, asking if he wanted to go with them to visit Charlie – Fred, George and Ginny all said yes, naturally. But Ron replied with a decline. Hermoine sent her letter home to tell her parents she had a lot of work to do and wouldn't be able to come home, and that left me…thankfully it was a Saturday, so we had a while to draft out my letter…Lucias wasn't a forgiving man, so I had to make it sound like I had a good and real excuse.

The note ended up as

'_Father  
I apologize for any inconvenience but I don't believe it will be possible for me to return this Christmas. I plan to use the time off to complete my work to a high standard in preparation for our O.. I am hoping that this will help me to achieve the grades you yourself achieved._

_Your son_

_Draco'_

"I think that's fine" Hermoine read it over a few times "Yes. I'd send that"

I called down a screech owl and tied my letter to it's leg before sending it on it's way.

The lessons continued for the next week the same as usual, Harry and I staged a couple of arguments, one in transfiguration, much to Professor Mcgonagalls amusement.

"You call THAT a rock?" I sneered across the classroom at Harry who grinned "You call THAT a hedgehog?" he asked. I inwardly chuckled, we had been transfiguring hedgehogs to rocks and back again, mine now had no spines and harry had a spiky rock on his desk. I waved my wand and all the spines on my hedgehog grew back

"Yes" I smirked; Hermoine transfigured Harry's rock back to a hedgehog "Need your girlfriend to help you now Potter?" I sneered, Ron huffed but we all knew it was just a joke and at the end of the day were all sitting in the common room laughing.

XXX

I had another extra defense against the dark arts lesson – however it mystified me as to why my Father wanted me to do this – he WAS a huge part of the dark arts…I spent my evening trying to produce a patronus and by the end of the evening had a sleek silver panther prowling the room…I was exhausted by the time I'd made my way to Gryffindor tower for the rest of my evening…Harry and I lay on the sofa with Ron and Hermoine sitting nearby, the four of us talking like usual. I think I must've dosed off a few times because the three of them kept giving me sympathetic looks.

XXX

Christmas began to grow ever closer and on the twelfth of December the school was finally at it's last term day…this year it turned out that the four of us were the only people to be staying from Gryffindor and Slytherin. There were one or two from Hufflepuff and no one from Ravenclaw chose to stay. Dumbledore allowed me to stay in the Gryffindor house dorm rather than on my own in the Slytherin house dorm.

XXX

That evening we all sat in the completely empty common room, it was only 4.30pm and it was nice to see Harry for hours comfortably and then get a good night's sleep.

It was when we were lying on the sofa that Harry noticed my stomach wasn't quite as flat as it used to be. I already had a small bump showing, very small. You had to know it was there to notice it. He sat up abruptly, nearly knocking me off the sofa in the process before putting both hands on my stomach. From my position lying on my back I grinned up at him. He looked down at me in amazement "Already?" he asked and I nodded

"Would you like to tell us what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Draco's getting a bump already?" Hermoine smiled realizing instantly what was up. She smiled so wide you would've imagined it was her own child. Ron grinned and relaxed as Harry lay back down and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled and leant into him just enjoying the feeling of him holding me.

The portrait door opened and Professor's Mcgonagall and Dumbledore walked in. Harry and I sat up "Mind if we join you?" Dumbledore asked conjuring two chairs by the fireside

"How is everyone today?" Dumbledore asked Harry grinned, as did Ron and Hermoine

"All fine" Harry answered.

"Wonderful" Dumbledore smiled "We were just talking about where about to place your shared room" he continued "We thought maybe the second floor…this was you haven't got too far to climb for Defense against the dark arts or history of magic" I nodded in agreement

"Excellent" Macgonagall smiled.

I crossed my legs on the sofa to get more comfortable, my back was beginning to ache madly.

"And, as you will be staying here in the Gryffindor common room for the duration of the Christmas holidays, I don't see any reason why we cannot have your food sent up here for each meal. To save you the walk Draco. I'm sure you don't need it, especially not now" he glanced at my stomach…did he know?

"Well then, we'll have your meal sent to you tonight and we'll visit you another time" He stated and both he and Mcgonagall left.

We lazed around for a while longer and as if on cue a table with food appeared in front of the fire. I smiled and picked up a few things, a lot less than everyone else but I would probably pick for longer.

We ate in relative silence, just enjoying the food. After half an hour deserts appeared on the table. I smiled looking at the chocolate ice-cream…I suddenly had to have it, with strawberry sauce.

Harry smiled as he watched me squirt the sauce on to the ice-cream.

"First craving eh?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Hermoine swatted the back of his head playfully. I smiled and ate another mouthful of ice-cream.

Another half an hour later we were all full and enjoying just sitting and talking.

XXX

**Ok, so I'm far too lazy to read through all 21 pages of this on the word document, so my apologies if there are any errors. **

**Please review.**

**No reviews = no 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	3. An Extra Christmas Present

**Draco's POV**

I was woken by the bed suddenly moving, Ron had climbed onto the bed…it was Christmas morning, so I let him off. I smiled and sat up, Hermoine walked in moments later "We were going to call you down, in case you needed some time to, uh, get ready or make yourselves decent, but Ron was all for waking you up"

Ron smiled "Morning guys" and shoved a present in my arms. "It's from me and Hermoine" he grinned as I slowly opened it, liquorice. I grinned – I had mentioned just a few days ago that I REALLY wanted liquorice, but we couldn't get any so I had to make do with chocolate.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine spent the next half an hour or so opening presents from Ron's family and Hermoine's parents. Harry received a biro from the Dursleys. I smiled as they all opened their presents and I opened my other gift from Harry which was a silver watch, he opened the present from me which was a silver picture frame, I gave Ron a silver chain and Hermoine a silver locket.

"Did your family not get you anything?" Ron asked looking at me, I looked down at the bed covers; my eyes were prickling with tears. I cursed myself for letting my family upset me so much but Harry just hugged me close and whispered in my ear that he was sorry. I shook my head and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms loosely around them "Can we – can we not talk about this please?" Harry smiled softly

"Of course, love."

"Not maroon AGAIN" Ron moaned from the end of our bed, I smiled at the jumper he had received, maroon with a silver 'R' on the front.

We got changed and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast today. Dumbledore beamed at us from his spot at the head of the small table that occupied the centre of the Great Hall now. I sat down on the end and helped myself to toast. Conversations broke out between everyone and soon the food vanished Dumbledore smiled at me and after the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had left he spoke to me about the baby.

"How are you Draco?" he asked, I smiled

"Fine, thank you" I replied

"Wonderful. I take it there haven't been any problems?" I shook my head

"Everything's going just fine" Mcgonagall smiled at me and Harry

"I never thought I would see the day you two were in this situation. I can still remember your first day – you two argued almost immediately" I grinned at Harry who kissed my forehead in reply.

XXX

I slowly walked up the many stairs to the Gryffindor common room, unfortunately it was on the eighth floor, but Harry, Ron and Hermoine were patient. My back was aching terribly but I didn't want to complain on Christmas day. We all got into our warm coats and wrapped scarves around our necks and walked all the way back down the eight floors and out into the cool crisp air. We visited Hagrid who seemed to be a little uneasy about me being there, but that was understandable. I had tried to get him sacked in previous years, obviously on order from my Father, but that makes no difference, I was still the one that agreed.

It took a while but we finally managed to explain the situation to Hagrid. He seemed pleased enough but I wasn't sure if it was just a show to keep Harry happy…but either way he was much nicer to me after we had explained things. He offered me a scone but it was more like a rock cake. I slowly tried to eat it, as did Hermoine, Ron and Harry. Hagrid took one himself and took a bite "Blimey think I overdid 'em a bit" I chuckled quietly as Hagrid examined his scone "How long was I meanna give 'em in the oven?" he looked at Hermoine

"Not as long as you did, Hagrid how long did you give them?" she asked

"Abou' an hour" I could help the slightly louder chuckle that escaped my lips

"Ok, well next time give them half that and they should be fine" Hermoine laughed lightly as Hagrids face turned deep red in embarrassment.

XXX

We left Hagrids around lunch time for Christmas lunch. I felt slightly off-colour but decided to keep it to myself. We sat in the Great Hall at the single table in the centre. The teachers and the few other students were already there.

"Enjoy" Dumbledore smiled as the plates filled with food.

The smell instantly began to turn my stomach. I wasn't sure how long I could handle sitting here so I quietly excused myself an left the hall quickly, heading straight for the nearest bathroom.

After throwing up a few times I leant my head against the cold tiles of the wall, I heard someone come into the bathroom

"Draco?" they asked. Harry – of course.

I just kicked the door slightly open as an indication he could come in. He sat next to me

"You can go back Harry, I can handle throwing up on my own" Harry grinned and held out a small vial with a potion in it

"From Poppy" he said as I gratefully drank the potion. I instantly felt its effect run through me. My stomach settled and all the feelings of nausea I had passed instantly. I grinned and pulled myself up off the floor and walked back to the Great Hall with Harry.

XXX

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the Gryffindor common room playing wizrds chess and enjoying the free time.

Ron seemed surprised at my wizard's chess ability after I beat him at 3 games in a row. I grinned as he stumbled over his excuses trying to justify losing to me.

I smiled and we put the game away to avoid an argument.

XXX

It was the early evening when we'd finished the final meal of the day. I sat on the sofa heavily when we finally reached the common room and stretched, hearing a few satisfying clicks from my back which was aching.

"I can't believe everyone else will be back soon" Ron groaned and stretched in his armchair

"I wish we could have a few extra days alone" Hermoine added "And you've gotta explain why you have your own room soon as well" she looked at both Harry and me

I moaned softly at the prospect of having to think up a good enough excuse. "Maybe just don't actually tell them why?" Ron suggested. I sighed

"I'll think of something" I groaned.

Harry wrapped his arms around me and grinned "We'll be able to spend every evening together now" I smiled softly "And you two can always come to ours if you need to get away from here" Harry grinned

"Cheers mate!" Ron beamed, Hermoine grinned as well

"We should talk to Dumbledore soon about that room" Harry suggested, I nodded

"I'll need to get my stuff sorted out"

"When are you going to shop for the baby?" Ron asked I looked at him blankly, that thought hadn't even crossed my mind

"Uh, at the start of the summer?" I asked Harry

"Yeah, I guess so, where will we stay? I'll be at the Dursley's" he said. I thought for a moment when Ron spoke up

"I can ask mum if you can stay at the Burrow?" I smiled at Harry's goofy grin

"That would be amazing Ron!" He grinned – if it was possible – even wider.

"I'll send mum and owl explaining the uh, situation" he smiled and grabbed a quill and some parchment.

XXX

We said our goodnights and left for bed, Ron and Hermoine slept in the girls dorm, while Harry and I slept in the boys…which was fine, after all the privacy certainly didn't go amiss. I grinned as Harry closed the door and pulled me over to the bed, kissing my neck and undoing my shirt…I could get seriously used to this

XXX

The next morning I reluctantly opened my eyes to the sun which was streaming in the open windows. I groaned softly realizing it was later than I had thought, and I heard Harry chuckle, heard and felt. It was only then that I realized my head was leaning on his chest, his bare chest. It was then that I realized neither of us were wearing anything. I grinned and looked up at Harry who was grinning as well. I trailed my finger up his chest and grinned up at him

"In the morning?" he asked disbelievingly

"I don't see why not" I grinned and gave him a kiss

XXX

We were sat around the common room by 11, Ron was looking awkwardly around the room and Hermoine was reading a book, but glancing up at Ron every few minutes. I couldn't suppress a soft chuckle at the awkwardness after what had CLEARLY happened between them the night before. Harry knew it was well and couldn't help but laugh a little louder

Ron looked up sharply "What?" he asked confused

"Little bit awkward isn't it?" I asked, Ron shrugged

"Any reason why?" Harry added, I grinned as Ron turned bright red in embarrassment. Hermoine buried herself deeper into the book and I laughed. At that moment Dumbledore came into the common room

"Good morning" He smiled

"Morning Professor" Hermoine smiled, all the awkwardness vanished from the room

"I'm glad you're all here" He smiled "I wanted to talk to you about your room" I looked at Harry and smiled "It's behind the picture of the owls on the 3rd floor. The food bowl just needs a small move and the owls will move, showing you the handle." I nodded "you'll be moving there the morning that all the students arrive back at the castle" I smiled and Harry pulled me closer

"Well, I have many things to attend to, so I shall see you soon" Dumbledore left quickly and I relaxed into Harry's arms, his hand fell protectively over my stomach which still held a small and at the moment, unnoticeable bump, unless you were looking for it.

"We could go for a walk?" Ron suggest to us "It's getting boring up here" I smiled

"Sure" Harry grinned "We could go see Hagrid?" he suggested

"Oh that's a good idea Harry!" Hermoine grinned, it was as if we hadn't seen him in weeks. I smiled and we all went up to get wrapped up in warm clothes.

We made our way out of the castle and as we stepped outside we noticed it had begun to snow. I grinned and pulled the scarf closer to my neck.

We were in no rush to get to Hagrids and the snow began to fall more and more steadily. By the time we arrived we were all freezing cold and Hagrid had to give us mugs of tea to thaw us out.

"So what brings you 'ere?" Hagrid asked as he took a gulp of tea

"Thought you'd like some company" Ron grinned as Hagrid beamed at him

"Yeah, Fang's not great company" he grinned

"Hagrid have you started planning our lessons?" Harry asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice

"Yeah, I got loads planned for yeh" Hagrid smiled

"Nothing dangerous though?" Harry asked, I raised an eyebrow

"Well, all creatures are dangerous Harry" Hagrid replied

"Well, particularly likely to hurt one of us?" Harry pressed, I glanced at Ron in confusion, and why all of a sudden Harry was worried what creatures we saw in the lesson was beyond me.

"Not particularly, unless you provoke 'em" Hagrid looked at Harry clearly as confused as we all were, he glanced at me as if to ask and then I could almost see the pieces of the puzzle clicking together "You worried bou' Draco?" Hagrid asked Harry, who turned a nice shade of red, I smiled softly and grabbed Harry's hand under the table.

XXX

"See ya soon Hagrid!" Ron grinned as we made our way back to the castle through the ankle deep snow. It was much more difficult to get back up the slope let alone with the snow making things even harder. I bent down and scooped up some snow, crushed it in my hands into a ball and threw it at the back of Ron's head. He turned round "Oh now you're gunna get it!" he laughed and scooped up some snow and threw it at me. Harry followed and threw two snowballs at Ron and Hermoine took a few steps away from us.

I chuckled as we eventually began to get too cold to mess around in the snow. "if we're quick we'll get back in time to sit in the great hall for lunch" Hermoine smile as we headed off for the castle again.

With an extremely complicated wave of her wand, hot air began to blow from the tip of it and Hermoine began to dry our clothes for us. In only a few minutes we were all dry and we walked into the Great Hall just as the teachers were sitting down. Dumbledore smiled as we sat down

"Have a nice snowball fight?" Mcgonagall asked with a smile

"Yeah!" Ron grinned "I SO would've won if Hermoine had joined in!" He scowled at Hermoine jokingly and grinned at me and Harry.

"I'm glad to hear it" Dumbledore smiled "Well, I dare say you're all starving" he smiled as the plates filled up and we all began to eat.

XXX

The afternoon we went back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and I lay down on the sofa while Ron and Hermoine sat in armchairs. I tried to listen to their conversations but my eyes kept closing and soon I fell asleep

**Harry's POV**

Draco's breathing slowed and I knew he'd fallen asleep

Ron looked at Draco, then my hand which was resting on his stomach and then to me "Are you excited?" he asked, I blinked in shock – I didn't expect that

"Yeah I am" I replied, Ron nodded "But I'm scared too" I added

"I bet, what about Draco?" Ron asked, Hermoine sat and listened closely not interrupting

"I think he's really scared. He doesn't like not knowing what'll happen" I replied, Draco shifted for a moment in his sleep "But as long as I'm here for him then things will be fine" Ron nodded

"I bet he's scared" Hermoine said, Ron nodded

"I almost feel sorry for him, but at the same time happy for you both" I nodded in agreement with Ron

"Yeah. But he must be sure he wants to go through with it – or he'd have said something to me" Hermoine nodded. "I trust him enough to tell me if he's unhappy" I added.

XXX

**Draco's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, but I woke up to Harry watching Hermoine and Ron play wizards chess. I rolled over and smiled up at Harry who only just realized I was awake. He looked down at me and smiled, he looked like he had done a lot of thinking. I went to question him but as soon as I opened my mouth Ron shouted

"How did you beat me?!" I turned to look at him, and then looked back up at Harry, who was lost in thought, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach. I didn't disturb him, I was quite enjoying the feeling so I just lay there and waited for him to finish thinking.

He did after nearly ten minutes. Ron and Hermoine were engrossed in a game of wizards chess, Harry looked at me and smiled as he gave me a kiss on the forehead "I love you" I murmured. Harry smiled and kissed my lips softly "I love you too"

I smiled and Harry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly

"Nearly 5" Harry replied, I nodded and pulled myself into a sitting position. I stretched and sat back down…my back was aching badly all I wanted to do was sleep. Harry sat up and pulled me on to his lap wrapping his arms loosely around me

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Back hurts" I replied quietly. He looked at me sympathetically and hugged my, kissing the back of my neck. "And it's only going to get worse" I moaned. Harry chuckled and kissed my jaw

"You'll be fine" Harry grinned, I could feel my temper rising.

"How would you know?" I snapped, Hermoine and Ron both stopped their game to look over

Harry looked taken aback. I looked at him for a few moments "I'm going for a walk" I said as I got up and left. I walked around the floors of the castle for a while…I didn't need to snap at Harry, it sort of just came out.

The longer I walked the worse I felt; by the time I felt too guilty not to talk to him I was on the first floor, so I began to climb the stairs. As I reached the fifth floor Harry found me.

I stopped as I saw him, he did the same. It felt like one of those cliché moments as he opened his arms and I walked over and hugged him "I'm sorry" I murmured against his chest. "I know, I'm sorry too" he pulled me closer and leant his head on top of mine. "I'm so sorry" he whispered I smiled softly and yawned; Harry looked at me and smiled "Let's get back upstairs"

We eventually got back to the common room, Hermoine and Ron smiled at me in a "we understand" sort of way.

I quickly changed into my pajamas up in my dorm and wandered back downstairs to sit on the sofa with Harry. I crossed my legs and leant back against Harry who as usual wrapped his arms around me.

We left for bed at around eight…I lay down and smiled as Harry quickly changed into his pajamas. He climbed under the covers and pulled me close to him

"Are you happy Draco?" he asked quietly, I leant up on my elbow and looked at him

"Yes. Why?" I asked, panic rising in my voice, was he not happy?

"I'm just trying to figure out how you feel about all this" Harry replied and looked at me

"I'm fine Harry, really. I'm happy. I'm just getting used to the idea still of having a baby" Harry smiled "It's scary." I added

"I know, love. But we'll get through this together and we'll have a beautiful baby at the end of this" I grinned and Harry smiled even wider…

"I love you so much" I said as I kissed him slowly and passionately he slowly kissed me back running his hands up and down my back. I smiled against his lips as he pulled me closer…

XXX

The next morning was colder than yesterday. Harry pulled me closer as we woke up to keep us warm. I grinned and snuggled closer, Harry laughed as I pressed myself closer to him. We spent most of the morning like this; skipped breakfast and instead had brunch. We were making the most of our last few days without any other students. Hermoine and Ron spent all day playing wizards chess and talking to us. I had a check up with Poppy tomorrow, which I wasn't sure whether to look forward to or worry about, so I settled for a bit of both.

Harry seemed to be the same – he spent a lot of time absentmindedly drawing circles on my small – yet slightly bigger than before - stomach

Ron seemed to notice this after an hour or so "Mate, you ok?" He asked Harry

Harry snapped back to reality "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry" he grinned sheepishly

"What's up?" Hermoine asked

"Check up tomorrow" I filled in, Hermoine nodded knowingly

"Worried?" Harry thought for a moment about Hermoine's question

"Sort of, but excited. I can't decide which is stronger" Ron grinned

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Hermoine smiled softly…I began to wonder. What if everything wasn't fine? What if there was something really wrong? Something that could end all this. I could feel myself beginning to worry too much but I didn't care. Anything could go wrong. There might be a complication, a serious one…Harry noticed this and pulled me close "Everything will be just fine love" he smiled and pulled me as close as he could without it being inappropriate. I couldn't help but worry

"What if something's really wrong? Wh – what, what if-" I began to tremble, Harry grabbed my hands

"Everything will be fine, Draco. You'd know if anything was seriously wrong" Harry reassured me

"I'm scared" I whispered. Harry looked at me with love filled eyes, I stared back into his eyes, and mine filled with worry.

He gently kissed me and smiled "Try not to worry love, keep calm" I sighed and tried to calm myself down…but everything seemed to relate back to tomorrow and my worries.

We spent a lot of the afternoon just holding each other and enjoying the company – and watching Ron and Hermoine play wizards chess.

I must've fallen asleep because Hermoine was winning and the next time I looked they were starting a new game. I smiled and shifted so I was leaning against Harry more and snuggled a little closer. Harry responded by tightening his grip on me. I smiled and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

XXX

When I woke up it must've been getting late – I wasn't sure of the time…Hermoine and Ron had abandoned chess and were sitting talking to Harry, who had moved me in my sleep so my head my on his lap and he was running his fingers through my hair. I grinned as I opened my eyes, Harry was looking at Ron and Hermoine and hadn't noticed my being awake

"I'm just worried for him after he has to tell everyone" Harry said to Hermoine

"I know what you mean. They might not take it too well" she replied

"Draco's tough though, he can handle himself if he needs to" Ron reminded them, I smiled softly, at least he was sticking up for me.

"Yes, but I'd rather he didn't HAVE to stick up for himself" Harry replied "I know he can, but I'd be happier knowing he wasn't in danger" I smiled softly

"I'll be fine" I said, Harry looked down in alarm and smiled when he saw my expression.

I pulled myself into a sitting position next to Harry and then slowly stood up. I felt the blood rush from my head and I stumbled a bit Harry jumped up to hold me upright. As quickly as it started the darkness began to fade until I could see the room perfectly again "Head rush" I mumbled and left to get changed. I quickly pulled on my pajamas and sighed as I went back downstairs. I smiled and sat down next to Harry who hugged me closely.

XXX

We left for bed around 11ish…I was tired and Harry didn't want to leave me alone. We went upstairs, and climbed into bed, Harry pulled me close as I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep…

XXX

The next morning dawned cold as ever but bright. I stretched and kissed Harry which woke him up. He smiled at me and kissed my lips a few times. I grinned and sat up, he smiled and quickly we both got changed to go downstairs…just a little bit of time until the checkup.

We couldn't wait more than an hour and soon we were walking to the hospital wing. We arrived almost 20 minutes early but Poppy wasn't bothered at all. She smiled as we walked in and pointed to a bed in the far corner.

I walked over and lay down on the white sheets and waited for her. She came over a few minutes later with her wand in hand and dragging what looked to be a t.v. I glanced at Harry who smiled reassuringly.

"Now this won't take long, all you need to do is lift your top up a bit Draco" she smiled as I rolled my top up over my bump. Her eyes widened slightly but she didn't say a word.

Poppy mumbled something inaudible under her breath and soon the small fuzzy t.v screen began to hum and buzz but nothing clear came up.

"There appears to be a lot of magic surrounding your baby" she said in an agitated voice "which is making it extremely difficult to get a clear picture – in fact, any picture at all!" I sighed a she continued to try to get a clear picture. The magic was making me feel queasy and the urge to throw up was overwhelming. I couldn't hold it any longer and I rolled over and threw up over the side of the bed. She sighed "Ah. I forgot it sometimes did that" she moaned "it's a common side-effect of this spell. Lots of women have that problem" she reassured me as she quickly cleaned the floor up with a scourgify spell. I grimaced as she began the spell again.

After 3 more attempts and a few more throwing ups she admitted defeat. "I'll talk to Albus" she said "we need something stronger to get past all the magic around the baby.

I nodded "hopefully I'll get something by tonight or tomorrow" she added as I pulled my top back down and sat up. "I'll be seeing you two soon" she smiled and left the hospital wing in search of Dumbledore.

We trudged back to the common room slowly, both Harry and I were disappointed that we hadn't even seen our baby yet.

As we walked into the common room both Ron and Hermoine jumped up, but seeing my down expression they came to the wrong conclusion

"Oh my god!" Hermoine clapped her handover her mouth "I'm so sorry!" Ron stood completely still staring blankly at us

"No it's not bad" Harry assured her. Hermoine relaxed eventually "there's too much magic around the baby for us to see him or her yet" Harry explained. Hermoine nodded

"We should've guessed. You two are possibly the two most powerful teen wizards in the school. Of course your baby would be crackling with magic" she said and fell deep into thought

"We should hopefully have a way around it soon" Harry said, answering Hermoines next question – for she opened her mouth and closed it after Harry had spoken.

I didn't feel much like talking, I was sure that by today I'd know if everything was ok with my baby, but I was none the wiser – if not even more worried.

Harry noticed this and left me to my thoughts for most of the night. I sat in an armchair with my knees up to my chest, pressed tightly against my bump and with my arms loosely wrapped around them.

Harry seemed worried when we went to bed and I'd hardly said anything. He hugged me closely and I snuggled into his arms, which relaxed him to some extent, but he was still tense.

Eventually I fell asleep awaiting the chance to see my baby in the morning.

XXX

Harry woke me up next morning. It was getting late and we should've been up hours ago but I was far too tired to get up just yet, I groaned and rolled over onto my front. Harry pushed himself up against my side and kissed down my neck and along my shoulder blade. I grinned into the pillow and rolled over to kiss his lips which he met with strong enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms closely around me and pulled me as close as he could get. He pulled my pajama top off and ran his hands up and down my back before he reached the waistband of my trousers. I grinned as he kissed my neck again – a great way to start any day.

XXX

I smiled and pulled my trousers back on. Harry kissed my neck and jaw again "Easy tiger" I grinned as Harry looked at me and grinned at the nickname. I quickly got dressed, as did Harry and we wandered down to the common room

"We were gunna come wake you up, but when we saw sparks coming from underneath the door we decided it best to wait" Ron grinned as I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

Harry sat heavily on the sofa and pulled me down next to him. "I wonder if Poppy found anything?" I asked. Harry shrugged "Can we go see?" I asked, Harry smiled

"Of course love" Harry and I left quickly and went straight to the hospital wing.

Poppy was waiting "I knew you'd be here soon" she smiled. "Albus said he'd like to give it a go" I nodded and Dumbledore as if on cue walked into the hospital wing

"Lie down again like yesterday Draco" Poppy instructed. I nodded, sat down and rolled up my top. Dumbledore didn't show any surprise to my new stomach. He said a complicated spell and the screen which hadn't been moved since yesterday.

The screen started off fuzzy and then eventually cleared a bit. I smiled broadly as the picture became clearer and clearer. However as the picture finally became crystal clear I couldn't quite work all the proportions and everything out…my confused expression obviously amused Poppy and Dumbledore and they both chuckled at Harry and I.

"Well, this IS unexpected" she smiled and examined the screen

"What is?" Harry asked, panic rising in his voice.

"As far as I can see, you aren't just expecting one baby, Draco, Harry" Dumbledore said "Am I correct Poppy?" She dragged her eyes from the screen and with a huge grin nodded

"Twins!" She grinned

I stared for a moment before I felt my eyes fill up, Harry looked at me excitedly

"Twins Draco!" He smiled and kissed my lips quickly but passionately.

I rolled my top down and stood up. Harry was beaming, but I felt the darkness creep up again and I fainted from shock.

XXX

I wok up back on the bed, Harry next to me, it can't have been long, Dumbledore and Poppy were in deep conversation. Harry smiled and helped me stand up. "We've gotta go tell Ron and Hermoine!" He grinned and pulled me across the hospital wing. Poppy just smiled and waved as we left. We arrived at the common room quicker than I thought possible.

Hermoine and Ron were both on their feet as soon as the portrait opened. Harry grinned and they both relaxed

"Well?" Ron asked

"Come on tell us!" Hermoine grinned as Harry dragged out the moment

"We're having twins!" Harry beamed.

**Well, whaddaya think? :) **

**Is it sad how often I'm writing this??**

**Unfortunately updates can't be as quick – I'm just starting to work full time so I can't write as often as I'd like now.**

**However I'm definitely going to continue :D**

**As before REVIEW!!!**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	4. Author's Note

The dreaded Author's Note, however this brings good news!

After a painfully long writers block – and a lot of things going on in my life, I have finally begun to pick this story up again! I have in fact had the 'next chapter' on my laptop for a good few months, but I didn't like the way it was going, so, i'm going to write it out again and should have it posted up soon.

The writing style may change slightly – but this is only after reading my previous chapter I was not as happy with the way it was written as I could be. So i'm trying to improve.

Keep your eyes open for the next chapter!

Thank you

xflightofthephoenix


	5. Another Author's Note

Another Authors note.

I'm SO sorry, as promised I will be updating ASAP, however a slight hitch in the plans. We're switching over our internet and this means I could potentially be without the internet for up to 20 days, which means, you guessed it, I can't update unless I can get to my friends house. So, I shall make you a promise to keep writing, and I promise to update if I can get on the internet at my friends house.

I really am trying!

If I can't update while my internet is down, I'll write until I finish this next chapter, and I'll even make a start on the next so you can have a quick update as soon as I can, as compensation :)

Be faithful I won't let you down!

xflightofthephoenix


	6. The Start Of A New Year

**Drao's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably under Hermione's stare.

I needed to get away and think, one baby was difficult to come to terms with but two? Two was so much more difficult. I gasped in a few shaky breaths and turned on my heel, the astronomy tower, fresh air, space.

I didn't dare look back to see the hurt on Harry's face, I couldn't stand to see him hurting because of me.

The tower seemed to move further away with every step I took, each agonising stair, every breath seemed to pull me farther away. After what felt an age, I pushed the door open and sighed as the cool air hit me...i immediately latched on to the railing, and dropped my head to look at my feet.

Two babies?

The thought chilled me, tears prickled my eyes, threatening to spill. I shook my head defiantly as they began to trickle over my cheeks. I tried to choke back the sob that escaped my lips, shivering, I slid to the floor as another sob tore itself from my throat.

Harry settled himself next to me and wrapped his arms protectively around my shoulders, having followed me

"Shhhh" he whispered "Calm down" he pressed a soft kiss to my temple as I took in large shaky gulps of air

I tried to tell him that this was all too much – but I couldn't make the words come out. Another strangled sob escaped my lips.

**Harry's POV**

Draco's agonizing sobs filled the astronomy tower, it tore my heart in two to hear him in such a state, all I could do was hold him and try to assure him things would work out. Eventually he fell asleep and I carried him slowly to the Gryffindor dorm room.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for us and relief washed over their features as I smiled softly and carried Draco upstairs.

XXX

**Draco's POV**

I blinked slowly, willing sleep away. The events from earlier came crashing down and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. I got up slowly and pulled on a dressing gown, Harry had changed me into my pajamas. I trudged down the stairs, Hermione, Ron and Harry looked up as I stepped on to the threadbare rug on the floor "Draco" Harry breathed in relief he stood up and stepped over to me, pulling me into a warm embrace. "I love you" he murmured in my ear. I felt my eyes fill up again and tears rolled down my cheeks and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck

It pained me to admit it, but I whispered to Harry quietly "I'm scared" he held on to me tighter as I bit back a sob. Harry's arms slipped underneath my knees and he pulled me up into his arms

"Come on" he smiled softly as he carried me up the stairs and gently lowered me on to the soft bed, pulling the covers over both myself and him. He pulled me close to himself and kissed my temple as I grabbed his top.

Slowly I drifted off into an uneasy sleep

XXX

I woke up groggily the next morning, Harry was lying next to me, watching me carefully with loving eyes "I love you so much" he murmured into the silent room. I smiled and held on to him as he pushed us both into a sitting position.

"Shall we go down to the Great Hall for breakfast today?" he suggested, I nodded and smiled as he got up and quickly changed into some clean clothes. I followed suit and grabbed some clothes before changing and leaving for the common room.

Hermione and Ron were already up "Morning" the brunette smiled "We going to eat downstairs?" Hermione asked. I nodded and we left in silence, it was slightly awkward after the unexpected news from yesterday. I glanced at myself in the mirror as we walked past, I gasped at my red-rimmed eyes and ghostly pale complexion.

Harry wrapped a reassuring arm around me and I sighed softly as we found ourselves outside the Great Hall.

Ron pushed the door open and we followed him inside, sitting at the lone table in the centre of the room. Dumbledore smiled at us, the merry twinkle still present in his eye.

I lowered my eyes to my plate as it filled with fried eggs, bacon, baked beans and more. My stomach churned as I stared at the food. The loud clinking of cutlery filled the hall and I felt my stomach lurch once again. I jumped from my chair and ran from the room, not looking back or caring if anyone followed. I collapsed to the floor of the cubicle and heaved violently into the toilet. Coughing and spluttering as another wave of nausea hit me with double force.

Harry ran his hands soothingly over my back. Well I assumed it was Harry – I daren't look around to see. I hiccoughed as tears streamed down my cheeks from the acidic taste

"Shhh, it's ok baby, just breathe" he calmed me as I continued to heave for a further ten minutes. I leant back against Harry with a sigh as my stomach settled. He wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me up off the floor and back to the Great Hall. I sat heavily on the bench and stared glumly at my food

XXX

The last few days passed before the students came back and soon I was packing my things to head to my shared room with Harry.

I sat down on the large double bed in the complex and looked around. Everything was going to change oh so much, were Harry and I really prepared? No. I thought miserably.

Harry sat next to me, noticing my absent-mindedness "Is everything ok love?" he asked softly

"Yeah, just worrying about everything" I replied vaguely

he smiled softly "Of course, but things will be fine

XXX

The students all arrived back at the castle the next morning. I sighed as I woke up to the first morning of lessons...back to pretending me and Harry were enemies.

As I sat on the Slytherin table I was bombarded with questions, too many to focus on, so I picked the shrill voice of Pansy to focus on "How was your Christmas Draco?"

I nodded and smiled, it was good to have my friends back "Yeah" I grinned as Pansy smiled "You?" I asked

"Great, though I missed you Draco!" I smiled – I had missed them, and having them back made me appreciate them that much more.

XXX

It was nice to see my friends again for the day, but I couldn't suppress the sigh of relief and content as I sat in Harry's arms in our personal complex within the castle

XXX

The next morning I left for breakfast early, Harry would arrive later with Ron and Hermione. I sat next to Pansy at the table and she immediately latched onto my arm. I discreetly tried to shrug her off but she was determined and smiled a sickly sweet smile at me "Where were you last night Draco?" I cringed slightly – hating to lie to her, but also hating the way she was treating me like her boyfriend.

"Lot's going on at the moment Panz" I replied, averting my gaze from her, I couldn't lie while staring into her eyes.

"Oh no, I hope you aren't too stressed Draco" she smiled softly and fluttered her eyelashes. Could I be possible that Pansy did in fact like me as more than a friend? I shied away from her slightly, not wanting to give her the wrong idea by being to comfortable with her clinginess.

As Harry walked in I glanced over. He was deep in conversation with Ginny Weasley and I felt a pang of jealousy run through me.

This continued for the entire day...he spent all of his free time with the Weasley girl and ignored me, not even a glance in my direction. I couldn't bear to sit through the evening meal watching him talking to the red-head and so left for our room early. I curled up on the sofa in my pajamas...hugging my knees to my chest as I waited for him...

I knew my mind was being irrational – Harry wasn't interested in her, but he had spent the whole day engrossed in conversation – perhaps he was changing his mind?

I was brought from my thoughts as the door opened and Harry stepped inside. He smiled and sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap.

I turned my face away as he went to place a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled back – a hurt expression painted on his features.

"You spent all day talking to her" I mumbled while refusing to look at him

"Oh" he smiled softly as I turned to look at him as a tear rolled down my cheek "Love, I was just trying to keep her from finding out about us just yet" I smiled as he pulled me closer

"I love you, don't forget that" he smiled and kissed my temple as I snuggled closer contently.

XXX

Saturday morning dawned cold and crisp. I snuggled closer to Harry and smiled against his pajama clad chest. "We should go" Harry said against my hair "We don't want to draw attention to us"

I nodded and quickly changed and left. As I got outside the Great Hall Pansy and Blaise walked over "Where were you last night?" Pansy asked suspiciously, there was definitely something going on inside that head of hers

"Was just busy Panz, sorry" I smiled apologetically, it wasn't TECHNICALLY a lie.

She smiled "Oh, I hope you're alright Dracy, you seem so stressed!" I smiled awkwardly as she dragged me into the Great Hall.

By the time the afternoon had arrived, I had sent Harry an owl and we met in the astronomy tower. Harry grinned as he saw me leaning against the railing waiting for him. In a few steps he was behind me, wrapping his arms protectively around my swollen middle. I smiled and leaned against him turning my head as he leant in to kiss my lips softly. I smiled and turned around in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck and pulling him closer to me. A gasp dragged me from the moment, ice cold fear washed through me, as I turned my head to look at whomever had seen us, half expecting Pansy, I couldn't suppress the gasp as Cho Chang stared at Harry with wide, unblinking eyes. Harry cursed and stepped towards the girl as tears spilled down her cheeks and she dashed from the room. Harry looked at me nervously "Go after her" I choked out through my fear "She'll tell everyone"

Harry nodded and ran down the stairs, leaving me at the top of the tower.

He came back a while later, "I don't know where she went" I let my head fall into my hands

"What're we gunna do? She'll tell them! Everyone will know!" I wailed in despair as Harry pulled me to my feet

"Go back to the room. Stay there over dinner, I'll handle everyone" I shook my head against Harry's chest

"The only thing worse than going, would be not going" I smiled and kissed him before we left for the hall, arriving slightly apart, just in case the girl had kept her mouth shut

Unfortunately for me not. Harry had insisted on going in first, to get the brunt of it as he put it. I sighed as everyone stared at me as I walked to my seat. Pansy looked at me sadly "Don't worry Draco, we're still here for you" she and Blaise smiled. I nodded thickly – they'd stuck by me. I smiled as Pansy wrapped an arm around me "I don't know what I'd do without friends like you" Pansy smiled as I stood to leave as the whispering and abuse grew louder. "I'll see you later" I smiled to my only two Slytherin friends left. Pansy nodded as I dashed from the hall.

I hid away in my small complex in the castle and only minutes after I'd curled up in the bed, Harry and Dumbledore arrived. Harry pulled me close to him as soon as he had sat down, Dumbledore conjured a chair next to the bed and sat down slowly.

A loud sob filled the room and it was moments later that I realised it was me crying against Harry's chest. Dumbledore watched me sadly as I tried to choke back my cries and stop my tears.

"I understand this is distressing" Dumbledore began softly as I calmed down "The teacher's are all aware of the situation." he paused "Including the pregnancy" my eyes widened "After a long discussion which has been ongoing for days, we decided that it would be in yours, and the babies best interests to have all teachers aware of the situation. In case any problems arise in your classrooms" Harry nodded, I remained quiet, still feeling numb.

Dumbledore smiled "I expect you both to be in your lessons on Monday" Harry nodded and the headmaster left without another word. Harry pulled me closer to himself and kissed my temple. I sighed and closed my eyes, the stress of the day creeping up on me.

XXX

I woke late the next day. It was Sunday much to my relief. I rolled over to smile at Harry, but my hand brushed a piece of paper on his pillow.

_'Have gone to meet Hermione and Ron to explain, will be back at lunch_

_Love you_

_Harry x'_

I smiled and held the note for a few moments before slowly rolling over in the bed and standing. Vertigo blurred my vision and I crashed to my knees as the room blurred into darkness for a few long moments. Slowly things returned to normal. I shook my head in annoyance and pushed myself to my feet. My swollen stomach making my back ache already. I placed my hand on my sizeable (for a bloke) bump and headed to the sofa to sit down, thankful that it only looked like I was bloated, for now.

Harry returned less than an hour later. I smiled as he sat next to me

"How were they all?" I asked, assuming he had been to the Gryffindor common room. He smiled

"Fine. They've got no problem with it" I smiled and leant against him "How do you think the Slytherin's will react?" he asked me. I shrugged half-heartedly...I didn't want to tell him that they'd be furious.

"Fancy getting some lunch?" Harry asked me after a moments silence. I nodded and stood up to change, before I faced the sneering faces and taunting voices.

I walked into the hall slowly, sweeping my gaze across the sea of students, now all staring over at me. It felt like it was first grade all over again and I was the shiny new toy. I sighed and sat at the Slytherin table in silence...none of my own house had spoken to me yet...I think I'd have preferred to be abused than ignored.

After not too long Pansy sat next to me and smiled as she held on to my arm and grinned "Hungry?" she asked and shovelled food on to my plate without awaiting an answer. I chuckled and slowly began to eat the mountain of food she had supplied me with.

I didn't even manage to finish half the food on my plate before nausea kicked in. I slowly rose from the table, just as Millicent threw the contents of a glass of orange juice over my head. I jumped back in shock and left with a quiet "I'll see you later". I was just getting close to the doors, in just a few more steps I could make a mad dash for the toilet and throw up – my body so desperately wanted to. I passed the Ravenclaw table quickly without glancing over.

I lurched forward as something caught my foot. I turned my body and managed to keep the weight of my precious swollen stomach, but pain exploded in my forehead as my head smacked into the hard stone floor of the Great Hall. My vision swam in and out of focus for a long minute and I was aware of Harry kneeling next to me without even realising he had walked over. I looked up at Harry and smiled through the pain as I pushed myself on to my knees and then up on to my feet. I must've hit my head harder than I had though as I felt myself stagger into Harry's arms as I watched Cho Chang smirk smugly at me. I felt my anger boil but Harry was directing from the Hall and to the hospital wing. Probably for the best. I had been taught how to efficiently execute the cruciatus curse when Voldemort spent a period of time at the Malfoy Manor – what I wouldn't give to test it on Cho... My father insisted that I be taught the ways of the 'Dark Lord'. I wasn't proud of myself. The house elf I was forced to learn on eventually lost it's mind, it tried to kill me one night while I slept, but – and I hated to admit it – thankfully, the Dark Lord was aware and stopped the elf before it had the chance to seriously injure me.

I wondered why my thoughts had wandered to such measly and trivial things in my past as Harry directed me to the hospital wing. Great. This was just where I wanted to be! I sighed in frustration as the nurse strode towards me as we walked in. She tentatively reached forward and brushed my hair away from my forehead, was I that badly hurt? I reached my hand up and gently ran my hands over the pain, I couldn't feel much, it was a numbing pain, but my hand was bloody when I pulled it away. I cringed

"nothing a bit of magic won't fix in a jiffy!" she smiled and pulled her wand from her apron, flicked it and mumbled a healing spell, I'd heard it before. I smiled as the pain changed from a numbing stabbing sensation, to a dull throb. "Let's just check for concussion" she smiled "Lumos" she commanded as she pointed her wand close to my face and pulled my eye wide open. Then the other

"Mild, if at all. Just stay awake till this evening and you should be fine" Harry nodded and pulled me to my feet once again – leading me straight to our room to clean me up.

XXX

The evening arrived all too soon. Harry and I hadn't left the room all afternoon, Hermione and Ron visited and decided to stay for the evening.

My eyes drooped all evening, Harry gave me nudges periodically through the evening to keep me awake, per Poppy's instructions.

XXX

The next day we had double potions first, Snape was discreetly easy on me for the lesson, I smiled as he glanced at my potion with barely a comment on the fact it wasn't right. I sighed and stirred my cauldron, willing the mixture to turn the right colour. Pansy walked over and smiled "Can I borrow a mandrake root Draco?" she smiled I nodded and passed her the ingredient, and turned back to my potion.

She smiled "Thanks" Draco she turned to leave and gasped as the root slipped from her hand "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as the root dropped into my potion "I'm so sorry!" I shook my head "It's fine" I assured not realising the effect the ingredient would have. I jumped back as my potion bubbled over and spilled on to the desk, burning through and on to the floor Snape strode over "Had an accident?" he asked coldly looking at the Slytherin girl, Pansy blushed "I'm so sorry Draco" she ran over to her own table. I sighed and cleared up the mess "I'm going to have to fail you on this Draco" Snape said somewhat softly. I nodded "I'll need 10 inches of parchment off you on how to create this potion effectively and correctly" he added harshly. I nodded silently. Understanding that he had to treat me the same as any other student was something I had to accept.

The lesson ended with no drama and I found myself in mine and Harry's complex in the castle doing my homework at stupid-o-clock in the morning. Harry stayed up with me and helped with his potions book...still we didn't know who the 'Half Blood Prince' was but I wasn't going to question, it helped me out of a very sticky situation.

I sighed as dropped my quill – finally the homework was completed and I could sleep. It was two thirty in the morning, Harry had fallen asleep at the table long ago, his glasses had half fallen off a while ago. I nudged him gently to wake him as I shoved my homework and the 'Half Blood Prince's' book into my bag, he blinked and yawned, straightening his glasses and lifting his head from the table "I'm finished" I smiled as Harry yawned again. I gently rubbed the small of my back to try and ease the building ache as we stood and left for bed.

XXX

Over the next couple of weeks, things began to calm down. The whispering stopped, the abuse stopped, yet Cho Change still held on to her extreme grudge against me. She became steadily more and more unbearable when we passed in the corridors and even worse, in our double herbology lesson.

I spoke to Harry about it after a particularly rough day

"Harry?" I began softly, not knowing how to approach the subject

"Yes love" he answered and looked over at me

I hesitated, should I really be bringing this up?

"Is everything ok?" he asked as he sat next to me

"Not really" I couldn't lie to him "I've been having a few problems with that Cho girl"

Harry raised his eyebrows minutely. "I see" he paused "I can understand why, but perhaps I'll have a chat with her" I looked at him for a long moment and nodded

"I was seeing her briefly last year love, I should've realised she'd react badly when she found out about us" I nodded and smiled as Harry pulled me into a hug pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

XXX

Within the next few days Harry had spoken to Cho Chang, he didn't tell me what was said but he had told me things were sorted, however she hadn't changed one bit since. And that is how the herbology lesson began to go terribly awry.

We were re-potting young mandrake plants. Simple enough task, we had all done it before. Except that before I didn't have an enemy like Cho Chang on my case.

"Now make sure to keep your earmuffs on, the cries won't kill you but will certainly knock you out for a few hours" we all put on our earmuffs and began to work.

That was when Cho decided to take matters into her own hands. Just as Pansy pulled her mandrake out of the pot, Cho crept up behind me and pulled my earmuffs off. I cried out in agony as the piercing cry filled my ears, I crashed to the floor as my vision faded and within less than half a minute I felt myself slip into darkness.

XXX

I woke up in the infirmary. Harry was sat next to me dozing as I stirred and blinked the sleep away

"Draco" he breathed, as I woke "I'm so glad you're ok" I raised an eyebrow and Harry smiled "It's nearly 8pm" I nodded blankly.

"What happened?" Harry asked. I studied his face for a moment, had no one realised it was Cho? I shrugged

"I don't know" I lied "must've knocked my earmuffs" Harry nodded and smiled softly

"You should be more careful baby" he smiled and kissed my forehead. Poppy came over a while later and smiled "You're free to go Mr. Malfoy" she smiled "Cho brought your bag up, it's just inside my office" I nodded and grabbed my bag before leaving with Harry straight for our room.

XXX

The next morning I woke with a pounding headache...I rolled over and groaned into the pillow. "Love we have to get up" Harry murmured softly, though he made no move to get himself out of bed.

I sighed and swung my legs over the side before pushing myself to my feet and heading for a shower.

Harry wrapped his arms around my bare stomach and kissed my neck "I can't wait to meet them" he

is voice echoed in the large shower. I smiled and leant against him as he gently rubbed circles on my bump "Come on or we're going to be late" I chuckled as we left the shower and headed for breakfast. Harry hung back to pack his books for the days lessons and agreed to meet me after we had eaten

I settled down with Pansy and Blaise just as the post arrived. I glanced down at my toast – it was making me feel queasy. I jumped as a scarlet red letter landed on my plate, smoking dangerously at the edges. Panic rose within me, a howler? I grabbed the smoking letter and made a mad dash for the door, but not before it exploded into flames. I dropped the burning letter as it took the form of a face and rose in front of me. The loud, booming voice of my father filled the Great Hall, I shied away from the envelope, my mind forgetting that my father wasn't ACTUALLY here with me...

"**DRACO MALFOY, I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE ASHAMED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE"**

I cringed further away from the letter

"**YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME MALFOY"**

I wrapped my arms around myself in shame

"**YOU DISGUST ME"**

I flinched violently at my fathers words and glanced over to the Gryffindor table, Harry hadn't come in yet

"**DO NOT RETURN THIS SUMMER, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME OR CONSIDERED A PART OF THIS FAMILY"**

I dashed from the hall and ran for the nearest bathroom.

I leant against the sink and splashed my face with water, pulling off my jumper and leaving me in my shirt.

I could feel tears prickling my eyes and a sob tore itself from my throat. Surely I should be happy, I could spend the rest of my life with Harry and no interference from my family...but to be disowned. I choked on another sob and heard the bathroom door open and close, footsteps echoing in the large room as he stepped through the flooded floor. I sniffed pitifully, waiting for Harry to come over and comfort me, tell me everything was going to be alright...after a few long, painful moments, still nothing had happened. More tears streamed down my face and I dropped my head to look at the floor, unable to stare at my own pathetic face in the mirror.

"Draco" I heard a feminine voice hiss, I whipped round – Cho

I didn't say anything but reached for my wand, as soon as I had pulled it from my pocket she screamed

"EXPELLIARMUS!" my wand flew from my hand and landed across the bathroom. I watched her with wide eyes

"You stole someone special from me" she hissed, I shook my head miserably "So I will steal something precious from you" she snarled as I continued to shake my head in disbelief – did she know about the twins?

"N-No" I stammered "Please, please no" I whimpered "Don't, please" I sobbed

"Once I get you away from him, Harry will be mine!" she shrieked

"No, please no" I choked "Don't, please" I cried

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

I screamed as a blinding pain tore through my chest as I crashed to the floor, gasping for air all thoughts left my mind

I whimpered as blood soaked through to my shirt and on to the water-logged floor, moaning pitifully as I heard the door swing open and slam closed. I groaned in agony as black spots flew across my vision.

Dizziness overtook me as I whimpered a plea for help

"H-Harry" I called out weakly

I heard to door open again and I groaned as the slam echoed in my pounding head.

"Harry?" I mumbled weakly as I began to feel numbness creep up on me, soft murmuring filled the room and slowly the pain ebbed away. I blinked, trying to focus on whoever was leaning over me.

As the pain stopped the stranger spoke "Draco, are you feeling ok?"

It was Snape.

I shook my head slightly.

"I have to get you to Poppy, can you stand?" he asked as he gently pulled me to my feet and picked up my wand for me. My legs gave out as soon as the potions master let go of me, he grabbed onto me before I could hit the floor

"Don't, go, don't leave me" I chattered deliriously

I found myself in a daze as Snape walked me to the hospital wing. I couldn't remember getting there, only arriving to Poppy's concerned fussing

"Lay him on the bed" she commanded. I felt myself being lowered gently on to the bed and suddenly the door burst open and within seconds Harry was at my side.

"Shhh it's ok love" he gently stroked my hair, which was soaked from the water on the floor.

"We need to check the twins" Poppy said urgently pulling over the screen "Harry get Dumbledore"

Harry jumped up but was beside me again as I whimpered "Don't go, please, don't leave me"

"I'll find him" Snape said as he swept from the room

**General POV**

"Take this Draco" Poppy handed the platinum blonde teen a potion, he was still weak from the curse however and almost as soon as she had let go, the glass fell from his weak grip and shattered on the floor

"I'm sorry, please I'm sorry" he mumbled drowsily as Poppy passed Harry a potion to give to the teen. Harry gently poured the potion into Draco's mouth, making sure not to spill any or choke his boyfriend.

**Draco's POV**

Moments later Dumbledore and Snape arrived, wasting no time checking on the twins. I felt the queasiness of the magic buzzing around me but I firmly kept my mouth shut.

Poppy sighed in relief "They both appear to be fine" she smiled softly and handed Harry another potion to give to me. "We'll keep you in over night Draco, to monitor the twins, and yourself. That was a nasty curse, I hope you can remember who the culprit was" Poppy watched me closely as I agreed drowsily, but the potions were taking their toll and she could tell I was not really there, darkness was creeping up on me and I willingly embraced it's numbing softness.

XXX

It felt like I had been hit by a train as I woke up slowly. The events of the previous day were hazy beyond Cho screaming her curse. I shivered involuntarily and pulled the blankets closer around myself. A sudden panic overwhelmed me as I reached down to feel my stomach, were the twins ok?

I sighed in relief as my hands brushed over my still swollen stomach and I settled back against the pillows as Poppy walked over

"Ah, Draco, I'm glad you're awake. Everything is just fine, the twins pulled through – Dumbledore thinks their magic protected them from the curse. You lost a lot of blood but nothing a few potions couldn't fix. Though you have been left with some nasty scars" I nodded and thanked the nurse as she handed me a plate of toast which I slowly ate, while waiting for Harry. Who turned up at exactly 7.30 he sat down next to me and took a piece of toast

"Do you remember who it was Draco?" he launched straight in at the deep end. My thoughts raced through my head, tell on Cho? Be a grass and get her most likely expelled? I sighed and shook my head

"I'm so sorry Harry, but I really can't remember" I felt awful lying to him, but would've felt worse if I'd ruined his 'friendship' with Cho, and gotten her expelled. Harry nodded in understanding, and smiled "Well at least you're ok" I nodded and ran my hand over my bump gently

"Why don't we ask Poppy if they're boys or girls?" Harry suggested. I looked at him for a long moment and nodded

Harry jumped up and ran to ask Poppy, who came back with him chuckling "I wondered when you'd ask" she laughed "Come back after dinner tonight and Dumbledore and I will find out for you"

Harry grinned "I'll be back at lunch, love" he kissed me and dashed off to his lessons.

The day dragged, painfully slowly for me, eventually the evening arrived and Harry was with me as soon as dinner was over.

Dumbledore arrived only fifteen minutes later and he and Poppy wasted no time in beginning the spell.

The nurse smiled "Congratulations" she grinned

XXX

**And I think I'll end it there – just so I can definitely post this chapter up before my internet goes down :)**

**Sorry it's taken so long, and if there are any mistakes...uh fill in the gaps yourself? I really can't be reading through it AGAIN to make sure so hopefully all should be fine, hope you enjoed**

**Don't forget to review**

**xflightofthephoenix**


End file.
